Trust
by rawrtsuna
Summary: A short story following the end of season one of Seraph of the End. Mika wants to show Yuu how much he's missed him through the years when they are finally reunited. Mitsuba, Yoichi, Shiho, and Shinoa get an earful from the "happy reunion". Currently ongoing. Smut/Fluff/Romance/Comedy/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Trust the Vampire pt 1

This is a one-shot of Mika and Yuu after the end of the first season with a small twist.

Rated M for graphic sexuality and language. Yaoi. Fluff. Romance.

~Enjoy~

"Yuu-chan!"

Mika sprung forward and pulled the dark-haired boy into a tight embrace against his chest, nuzzling into his hair as he grunted his displeasure at his family's over exaggerated excitement.

"M-Mika! It's been a week already and you still get so excited to see me."

Mika pulled back just enough to stare into Yuu's eyes and smirked at the pouting boy.

Yuu had been in in a coma after they had met again for the first time in years and Mika had hardly left his side the entire time. When Yuu had finally awoken, he was greeted with the eager face of his lost family, tears in his eyes as he fell down into his lap in a longing embrace.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Yuu-chan. I'm determined to make up for the lost time with every moment I can."

With that, the blonde nuzzled back against Yuu's neck, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and closing his eyes against his scent. He would never let him out of his sight again. He would never watch his family cry and run because he had been too weak to save them. He was different now, and the growing hunger in his belly at the smell of Yuu's skin was reminding him just how different he was.

With a mewl of resignation, he pulled himself away from the temptation of Yuu's attractive scent, as he always did every time they were near, trying to shake away the lingering thought as he smiled at his family's slight blush.

"W-why do you always do that?" Yuu said, uneasily shifting his weight from one leg to the next as he stared into his blues eyes.

The blonde cocked his head to the side.

"Do what, Yuu-chan?"

"Ya know…. You always… smell me.. then cry and pull away…"

The green-eyed boy broke the eye contact to look at his boot, kicking at an imaginary object on the floor of his bedroom.

Mika let a sigh past his lips, stepping back into the other boy's space and catching his chin with his fingers to raise his eyes back to his own.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a coy smile, poking the boy in the nose with his other hand.

Yuu winced at the poke, grumbling and averting his gaze elsewhere as a blush stained his cheeks. Mika was always so sarcastic and tricky nowadays. And it was kinda embarrassing the way he pokes his nose and stands so close, even if they were family.

"W-why wouldn't I want to know, Mika- chan?" Came his soft reply as he attempted to erase the uneasiness he was feeling.

Mika gave a short chuckle before releasing Yuu's chin, bending down to invade Yuu's averted gaze. He looked up at him with a cute fanged smile before sticking his tongue out in a mocking gesture. It only managed to make Yuu blush harder and he gulped trying to regain his composure as Mika straightened back up.

"Yuu."

Mika voice suddenly turned from playful to serious and Yuu was forced to shake off the blush and answer his gaze.

"Yea Mika?"

Mika shifted and he outstretched his arms, hanging his arms limply around Yuu's shoulders as he held his stare.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

Yuu scrunched his eyebrows together as he pondered the question, more of why he would ask it rather than if he knew the answer or not. Of course he knew Mika wouldn't hurt him. He trusted him with everything. Before he could answer, Mika continued.

"Even though I'm a vampire now, I'd never ever think of hurting you."

He shifted slightly under the blonde's arms, still confused as to where this was going or why.

"That's why I always do that."

Yuu looked at him in surprise. Oh! He was trying to answer the question he had asked him earlier.

"What do you mean?"

Mika pulled his arms from Yuu and took a step backwards, covering his mouth as his eyes flickered to the ground before returning to the emerald pools.

"I mean… You always smell so good, Yuu-chan. So…. tempting."

A small smirk appeared on the blonde's lips and a familiar blush coated the other boy's face.

He always does that! He always finds a way to tease!

Yuu growled as his hands came up to hide his reddened face.

"Miiiikaaaaa. Why do you always say such embarrassing things!?"

Mika chuckled and peeled the boy's hands away from his pouting red face, clasping them in his own.

"Besides… I-If you wanted blood so badly...all you had to do was ask."

Mika's mouth dropped open into a fanged gape. No way he really meant that!

Yuu slid his eyes over to stare into the blue gems, a pouted frown still on his lips.

"I mean it, Mika-chan. You're my family and I accept you how you are. And if you get too thirsty and it hurts, just tell me and I will… help you."

Mika grabbed the sides of Yuu's face in his, earning a startled gasp from the boy as his widened blue eyes stared into the squinted green.

"No, I would never do tha-"

"I'm saying I want you to!"

A hush fell over the room as the two boys stared into eachother's eyes, Yuu's expression now serious and his face only slightly flushed now.

"Y-you mean it? You want me to?"

Yuu nodded slowly at the boy and Mika willed his mouth to close, swallowing a wad of saliva that had accumulated at the thought of tasting his blood.

Letting his hands slide down from Yuu's cheeks, they lingered over his jaw and throat before gently clutching his shoulders and a warm clasp on each side.

"Yuu-chan…."

Mika looked up at him for confirmation and the dark-haired boy scoffed, looking off to the corner of the room before resting his arms around his back in a loose circle.

"Just do it already."

Mika's eyes lingered over his face before sliding down to his throat. He stepped in closer, nearly pressing their bodies together before dipping down and pressing his nose into the hair at the base of his neck. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as his hunger began to rise dramatically at the sweet fragrance of shampoo and flesh. He pulled back the fabric of Yuu's uniform, exposing the side of his neck completely to his sharp senses and a rumble of need filled his belly.

"It might hurt..." His voice came out a mere purr against the tan neck and he could feel the boy shiver at the heat it gave off. Yuu clenched tighter against his white robe and he nuzzled against the goosebumped skin in delicious anticipation of the taste.

"I-I'm fine. I can take it. Hurry up." His voice trembled slightly from his throat against his lips and he smirked into his neck before sliding his tongue out and raking it against his vein to test his reaction.

Yuu let out a small yelp at the feeling and Mika had to bite back the urge to laugh. 'How cute' he thought.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Mika parted his lips with a small 'ahh' before he felt his tips touch the delicate skin. He paused only momentarily before sinking them into the skin, a soft moan leaving his throat as his lips cupped around his neck, blood beginning to trickle down from small pricks.

Yuu held in a whimper as the sharp stab of fangs pierced into his neck and he fisted the white cloth at Mika's back. 'Holy hell that hurt' he thought, wincing as he felt the sting of open wounds on his skin. The pain seemed to subside slightly as he felt the boy begin to suck the blood that came out. That way his lips, smooth tongue, and hot breath ghosted against his nerves made him shudder and blush deeply.

"Uhhhn! M-Mika, what're you doing!"

Yuu squirmed as he felt Mika yank his collar down lower, his tongue trailing down from his bruised neck to the juncture in between, his collar bone, and then slightly further down.

He felt Mika growl as he slid his tongue slowly back up past the bite mark then up his throat and jaw. Yuu's hands slid up to Mika's shoulders and he gently pushed on them, trying to pry him off.

"Yuu~"

Mika purred against his jawline before sliding his tongue up his cheek and stopping to pull back and looked into his eyes with his own half lidded.

Mika stood straight, wound his arms around Yuu's waist and pulled him flush against his body before nuzzling against the boy's cheek with his eyes closed.

Yuu yelped when he felt something hard pressing into his hips and he could feel steam come out of his ears at how hot his face felt.

"M-mika! What's gotten into you?!"

Mika pulled his face back just enough to be able to look into Yuu's eyes, and there was a slight mischievous sparkle in them that Yuu couldn't place.

"Did it feel good, Yuu-chan?"

His voice was velvety and husky as it slid past his red-stained lips.

Mika ran his tongue over them to clean them of any remaining blood before taking his bottom lip into his teeth, his eyes focusing on something under Yuu's nose.

"Eh!" Yuu squeaked at the question, too embarrassed to say yes, too honest to say no.

"Come on Yuu chan," He reached up to poke the boy's nose with one finger, the same way he always seemed to tease him.

"I can see it all over your face. You can't lie to me. I can also smell it in your scent and,"

Mika rolled his hips against Yuu's earning a whimper from the boy as the strained fabric of both of their groins pressed against each other's.

"I can feel it."

Mika smirked once again into Yuu's heated face but he broke the eye contact to lean down and breathe against Yuu's ear.

"Just tell me you want it, and I'll take over, Yuu-chan. Do you trust me?"

Yuu couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, seemingly no long able to contain the excitement and arousal that Mika demanded of his body and mind. 'Why is my body reacting this way to Mika? Why does every word that leaves his lips make my heart flutter and ache and every touch feel like heaven?' He thought, his mouth opening to pant as he concentrated on the feel of their bodies pressing together and Mika's breath on his sensitive lobe.

"Y-yes Mika. I trust you." His words came out in gasps and his arms clenched around Mika's back strongly, seeming to be the only thing holding him up.

"Do you want it? Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Another breathy moan left the dark-haired boy as Mika began sucking against his ear, rolling the lobe with his tongue and letting his teeth gently graze it.

"Unnnn….. Y-yes… Mika….. please…. uuuuhhh.. d-don't stop!"

Mika grinned and pulled back from the boy at his words, looking him up and down and watching as Yuu's mouth hung open in heavy pants and rosey cheeks.

He reached forwards and took the bottom of Yuu's shirt in his fingers, pulling it up slowly until Yuu was forced to raise his arms. Mika gingerly tugged it over his head and tossed it to the floor as his hungry eyes raked over the newly exposed flesh. He licked his suddenly dry lips at the sight and dropped down to the floor with a bent knee, his hands sliding down the boy's slender body on his descent. One hand wrapped around and pressed against the boy's bare back to sturdy him while the other ran along his stomach, up his ribs then clutched his side and he leaned in. Mika pressed his nose against the boy's stomach just above his bellybutton, inhaling his scent deeply before licking the soft flesh.

Without any real warning, he bit into his stomach, causing a small yelp that turned into a moan as the blonde lapped up the blood and lavished the surrounding area.

He was really enjoying all the sounds Yuu was making. He wondered just how vocal he could make the boy be.

-End Part 1-


	2. Chapter 2

.Trust pt 2

Mika placed several soft kisses along the boy's navel, earning a ticklish squirm from the raven-haired boy in his grasp. He smirked and rose back to his feet, pulling his hands away to reach up and cup Yuu's cheeks in his palms.

"Kawaii~" He sang, rubbing a thumb over the blushing cheek before leaning in dangerously close to the trembling pink lips. His eyes locked into his gaze and his breath came out in warm puffs as it wafted over Yuu's mouth.

"Yuu-chan, trust me."

He smirked as Yuu's eyes widened as he drew closer, his mouth slightly gaping as he stared back into the sapphire pools.

Mika took that as his invitation and lunged forward to plant a soft kiss onto the boy's parted lips, his own lips parted just enough to match. Mika closed his eyes as he heard a soft mewl leave Yuu's throat and he began to press back against his lips.

He silently smirked as he felt the boy squirm wiggled as he wrapped his arms around his bare back and held him in a gentle embrace.

He'd always loved Yuu, more than the raven was aware of. He'd daydream about kissing and holding him as soon as they had reunited, and had been trying to work up the nerve to act on those impulses ever since he awoke from the coma.

He didn't know exactly how the raven felt about him, but if the way his body reacted to his touch was any indication, things were headed in the right direction.

Mika deepened the kiss when he slid his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth, leaning down to achieve the angle that gave him the best access.

He felt Yuu's hands cling to his shirt and suppressed a moan as his tongue swirled around Yuu's soft warm organ. His mind was swimming and buzzing at the sensation it gave him to feel their tongues rubbing against each other's, and it was all he could do to remain standing.

He finally broke the kiss to catch his breath and noticed the raven was panting even heavier than he, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

He smiled down at the raven then suddenly blushed as he felt something snaking up the back of his shirt. His eyes widened and his mouth curved into a delighted smirk when he realized it was Yuu's hands, and the boy's look became sheepish and shy.

"I-I can't be the only one shirtless…." He began in a small voice.

"It's… not fair!" He pouted.

He was trying to rationalize why his hands were under the blonde's shirt with his natural instinct to compete and argue.

Same old Yuu.

Mika chuckled and stepped back to cross his arms and begin lifting his shirt.

If Yuu wanted him to undress, he could have just said something.

He yanked his shirt up and over himself and tossed it to the floor next to him, watching the way Yuu's eyes widened and searched for something hidden within Mika's abs.

'Heh, so cute," Mika thought.

He stood still and allowed Yuu's eyes to continue their hungry exploration for a minute before reaching out and grabbing the raven. He pulled him against his chest and relished in the feel of their bare skin pressing together.

One of his hands found the back of the soft locks and he pushed his forward to meet his awaiting lips. He slid his tongue over Yuu's lips, demanding entrance, and when Yuu finally complied, he pushed strongly against his wet tongue, unable to keep his excitement from his actions.

A yelp was swallowed in his mouth as his free hand snaked down his back and grabbed his ass firmly, squeezing and massaging it through his pants. His hand hurriedly found the hem of his pants and circled around in the front in between their hips, tugging gently on it to warn the raven of what was to come next. He knew Yuu would probably love it, but he still didn't want to move too fast and scare him. He was pretty sure Yuu wasn't completely sure how he felt about Mika, and he didn't want to do anything that would break his trust in him.

He broke the kiss to pull back and huff out the words that he wanted to make clear.

"Yuu-chan…. hhh...hhhh….If you want me to stop...hhhhhh…..just tell me…..and I will.."

He watched as Yuu panted against his face, his hand frozen in place until he answered him.

The only answer he got was one of Yuu's hands wrapping around his and pushing them both under the front of his loose pants.

Mika smirked and leaned forward, bending his head down to nibble on the side of Yuu's neck as his hand slowly rubbed the outside of his boxers over his engorged appendage.

Yuu moaned as Mika slid his tongue along his neck, tasting his flesh and letting his fangs trail gently across his sensitive skin.

"Can I bite again?" His words huffed against Yuu's skin as he continued to lick.

"Mmmhm." Yuu rumbled as he closed his eyes and his head rolled to the side.

Mika kept stroking his erection through the cloth, deciding to give him as much pleasure as he could before causing the boy pain as his skin would break.

He really didn't like biting him because he knew it hurt, but he just couldn't help himself.

With a small 'ahhh' he bit down into the skin of his neck, opposite the side of the first bite, and suckled at the wound as the blood trickled out. He refused to make it a large wound in fear of hurting Yuu too much or depleting his blood supply. This will have to do.

He squeezed the member in his hand gently but firmly as he bit in, earning a loud gasp of pleasure and pain to leave Yuu's throat. The delicious liquid swam over his tongue and he allowed it to pool in his mouth before swallowing it, licking the raven's neck appreciatively as he continued to stroke him.

"M-Mika…"

Yuu's hand found Mika's again in his pants and it coaxed it into the opening of his boxers, trembling as his warm fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of his now throbbing cock.

He couldn't take it anymore. Yuu didn't know what it was they were doing or why, all he knew is that it felt so good and he wanted more. He wanted Mika to really touch him and he wanted him to give him pleasure.

"Hmmm?" Mika hummed into his neck, nuzzling it with a smirk as he brushed his hand along his flesh.

Yuu whimpered and removed his hand to cling to the taller boy. He buried his face in the blonde locks, too embarrassed and aroused to answer the question and just hoped Mika would know what he wanted.

Mika grazed his fingers along the hot flesh, teasing the boy clinging to him and trembling.

'He wants me to do more, hmm? Okay, I'll give him more,' came his devilish thoughts.

Yuu's hands were still gripping Mika's shoulders, but to his surprise, Mika's shoulders had lowered considerably. He only realized his new position when he felt hands tug down his pants at his knees and hot breath on his groin.

His face flushed with embarrassment when he felt his boxers fall to the ground and his throbbing member was sticking straight out pointing at the vampire's lips.

The blonde looked up at him with a devilish smirk and his hands ran up the raven's slender thighs until they rested on his hips.

Before Yuu could even decide if this is what he wanted or not, Mika leaned in and his mouth parted to ghost his hot breath against his awaiting cock.

His eyes grew wide when he realized what Mika was about to do, and his mind swam with concerns as well as cheers as he audibly gulped.

Mika shot him one last glance, pausing to listen for any 'stop's or 'wait's before letting his tongue slide out, pressing it against the fleshed shaft near the base of his straining member.

His eyes focused on the appendage before him, looking it over in admiration before sliding his tongue up to stop at the tip. The strong grip on his shoulders probably would have hurt if his body wasn't that of a vampire's, and he listened in delight as the boy above him moaned and whimpered with the strokes of his tongue.

Finally tired of teasing him, he took the tip into his mouth and bent down to allow him to slide in fully. Yuu squirmed and began panting as he pulled back up then pushed back down, concentrating on trying not to let his fangs tear the delicate flesh. Although it would probably make it an even more pleasant experience for Mika, he doubted Yuu would enjoy his member being cut and bleeding in Mika's mouth.

He bobbed and sucked against the boy's member as he listened to his gasps become more frantic and labored with each stroke.

Suddenly he felt fingers tangle into his hair and yank desperately, trying to pull him off as the raven huffed out a single word.

"Stop!"

Mika immediately pulled his lips from the flesh with an embarassing (to Yuu) and loud pop, he stared up at the boy in dazed confusion. Did he hurt him? Did he suddenly not want to do this anymore? Mika's own groin pulsed in protest of the latter thought as he stood to gently grab Yuu's shoulders.

Yuu was panting hard and his chest was flushed as well as his face always seemed to be, his eyes wide and almost afraid as green emeralds stared back into the blue pools.

"Yuu….hhh….. what's wrong?" Mika was very alarmed at the fear he sensed in the smaller boy and felt a pang of guilt that it had been his fault for the emotion.

Yuu seemed to have been enjoying it, so what had he done wrong?

Yuu turned his face to stare away at the floor, biting his lip nervously before he finally answered.

"I was gonna….. You were gonna make me…. ya know….."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mika let out a hearty laugh, a loud cackle that sounded through the room.

He turned back to glare at the boy in silent fury when Mika placed a hand on his cheek, gently cupping it.

"Is that all, Yuu-chan?" the blonde said, his voice suddenly gentle and calming.

Yuu scrunched his eyebrows together. What does he mean was that all?! This was a big deal! He had never even been sucked off by anyone, let alone cum in someone's mouth! This was all just too… embarrassing… And plus… He had only been sucking for a few minutes… That alone was enough to make Yuu self conscious and want to hide in a closet. It's pathetic to be able to cum so fast! And he didn't want to give Mika the bragging rights or the satisfaction of doing so to him.

Yuu folded his arms over his chest, clearly pouting over something he felt was wrong.

'What was so wrong?' Mika thought. 'Yuu was going to reach an orgasm, he should be happy!'

Mika couldn't help the smirk that played over his lips at the childish display. Typical Yuu, always trying to argue and fight even when there was nothing to fight about.

He pulled the boy into an embrace and stifled a groan as Yuu's erection pressed against his pants along his own.

'I'm gonna have to break free of these pants either way,' Mika thought, 'It's getting painful.'

Before he could reach down to drop his pants, he felt shaky hands start to tug on them.

Yuu mustered up the courage to pull on Mika's pants, tugging on them gently, trying to calm his trembling at the thought.

'Two can play at this game,' he internally spat, 'I won't let Mika win!'

oOo

That's all for now :)

Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the main event!

-pt 2 Fin-


	3. Chapter 3

-Trust pt 3-

Yuu couldn't help the blush that overtook his face when his fingers looped under the front of Mika's pants. He bit his lip in an attempt to calm his trembling hands with an inner mantra to build his confidence. 'It's just Mika. I can do this. It's just Mika! I can win!'

Mika chuckled at the nervous raven and gently cupped his cheek, causing the smaller boy to look up at him.

"Yuu-chan, don't force yourself-"

"I-I want to do this!"

Mika's eyes grew wide when he noticed the green eyes spark with determination, even as his bottom lip still slightly trembled. A smile crossed his lips at his adorable family and he let his arms drop off to the side out of the boy's way.

He watched with growing fascination as the raven struggled to even out his breathing and stop his trembling, his dark brows furrowing in a look of concentration as he stared down as the waistband of his pants.

Yuu's brow drew down as he focused on the top of Mika's pants. He wanted to show him that he could be in charge too. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't someone who would chicken out.

He wanted to see the rest of Mika's deliciously pale, sculpted body. But his trembling hands betrayed his determination by showing just how nervous he was about what he would find under those white slacks.

Nonetheless, Mika waited patiently as Yuu internally struggled.

Finally, after what seemed to be minutes, Yuu decided to speak.

"M-Mika… Anno…. I can't get the button undone…" Yuu shot Mika an embarrassed look before fisting his hands at his sides and looking away.

"Can…. you help.."

Mika tried to hold in the sudden burst of laughter, and nearly succeeded, except a small strangled sound managed to leave his throat that cost him a blush-covered, irritated look from the raven.

Mika decided not to answer, not trusting the urge to laugh to have completely disappeared, and instead nodded and quickly undid the perilous button.

'Really…. That's what was taking Yuu so long?'

Mika watched as Yuu tried to shake away his embarrassment, his hands coming together to slowly slide the zipper down and pull back the flaps.

Yuu's eyes bulged when he was met with the sight of soft light blonde curls and more skin.

Mika isn't wearing underwear?!

If possible, Yuu's face heated even more at the unexpected sight so soon and he felt his mouth gape open. Mika was the kind of person who goes commando?!

This time, Mika let his light laughter fill the room as he ran a hand through Yuu's hair.

Mika annunciated every word slowly and carefully, just to watch the boy's reaction to the answer of his silent questions.

"Just. For. You. Yuu-chan~"

Mika added a playful wink and stuck out the tip of his tongue through a small fanged grin as he watched the raven's gape grow wider. Mika then licked his lips as he stared at the boy's open mouth, anticipating things he's hope to come from it and the long awaited removal of his pants.

Yuu audibly gulped and hooked his fingers under the tops of Mika's slacks again, slowly beginning to slide them down to reveal more porcelain skin and blonde hair.

Mika watched Yuu's expression intently as his pants finally slid down to pool at his ankles. Mika's arousal sharply multiplied when he looked down into Yuu's face. Yuu's eyes widened when he took in the sight of Mika's full erection and Mika could see the hunger in the emerald orbs and could smell the slight change in the raven's scent.

Mika knew now that they had gone too far for Yuu to turn back now just from the waves of lust coming from Yuu's scent and it took everything he had to restrain himself from throwing the boy on the bed and taking him right this instant.

"Yuu…..chan…" Mika moaned and his eyes half-lidded when he felt a warm palm on his engorged flesh. Mika wrapped his arms around the smaller shoulders and pulled his top half towards his chest as he felt Yuu's hand begin to pump up and down his throbbing shaft.

Yuu's hot breath came out in small huffs against his neck and Mika fully closed his eyes to concentrate on Yuu's slow ministrations. His mouth gaped open as he felt Yuu's soft palm stroke up and down, up and down, slowly and unbearably to his ravenous lust and he couldn't help a growl that left his throat.

"Harder, Yuu-chan…. Faster." Mika nearly hissed down into the raven's ear as he leaned down to nibble on the lobe.

Yuu let out a small moan at the nibble and began to squeeze harder against the vampire's thick flesh. Mika bit down with a hungry growl and Yuu moved his head to the side as Mika's lips trailed down to his neck. Mika sucked gently against the bruised bitemark and his breath began to come out in huffs against the tan neck as Yuu pumped up and down faster.

Mika's head began to swirl and his hips bucked slightly against the raven's hand as his grip on the boy's shoulders tightened. 'Yuu-chan. My Yuu-chan. You're amazing~'

Mika buried his nose in the boys neck and purred as Yuu continued to pump harder and faster, Yuu's own breaths coming out labored as he slid his hand up and down his shaft in frantic tugs.

Mika groaned as he felt himself beginning to reach his peak, his stomach clenching and coiling as his bliss rose all the way to his face.

"Yuu-chan….!"

Yuu suddenly stopped, dropping to his knees and Mika's eyes shot open when he felt his hot mouth take him in fully. He stared down at the raven with clouded eyes as the boy wrapped a hand around his base and sucked him into his mouth, then pulled back and shoved him back in until he almost reached his throat. He could feel a small whimper leave the boy's throat against his cock and Mika's hands automatically went to the thick raven hair to bury into it.

He felt almost guilty as he pushed Yuu's head back towards his hips, forcing the boy to fully take him in and gently pulled him back before pushing again. Yuu's only opposition seemed to be a throaty mewl but he continued to suck him in and out as Mika forced him to go faster.

Mika's orgasm had slightly stalled with the position change but it was now quickly on its way back with the bobbing and sucking of the nude boy below him.

Yuu began to moan against his dick and Mika threw his head back with a throaty groan as he felt himself beginning to spill out into Yuu's throat.

"Yuichiro!"

Mika gasped as he felt Yuu pull back from his hips, his hand beginning to slowly stroke him, and his head snapped down to watch in astonishment as his cum shot out all over Yuu's face.

Mika's eyes were wide and his breaths came out in pants from his strong orgasm, his hands slightly trembling as they buried themselves deeper into the soft locks.

He watched, mesmerized as Yuu licked the white cum from his lips and looked up to meet his gaze. Yuu blushed up at the blonde and gave him a shy smile as he began to wipe his face clean of Mika's seed. Yuu slowly rose, his cheeks red and chest slightly heaving and Mika's gaze followed his green eyes until they were almost eye level.

Yuu bit his lip shyly and started to turn his face away before Mika's hand caught his chin and pulled him into a passionate hiss.

Mika could taste himself in the warm cavern and it only made him prouder to conquer the delicate mouth. A part of himself was inside Yuu, and that thought only made him want to be more inside him. Yuu moaned as their tongues tangled together and Mika pressed their bodies together forcefully with strong arms wrapped around the boy's waist.

Yuu yelped when he felt something begin to pulse against his thigh and it began to inflate again.

'It was reviving already?!'

Mika broke the kiss and they both huffed to catch their breaths. Yuu shot Mika a questioning look as his eyes darted down, trying to catch a glimpse of the slowly growing member in between them.

"H-how…?" Yuu asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Vampire…" Came Mika's soft reply as he began to grind against his hips.

Yuu blushed and nodded to the answer, seemingly embarrassed as if he had forgotten that Mika was a bloodsucker and that they had much more stamina than humans.

Mika was fully aware that Yuu had yet to get off and that his dick was still erect and ready.

He hoped Yuu would be ready for what he had planned next.

Mika waited for Yuu to catch his breath before suddenly grabbing his hips and flipped him around to face towards the bed. Yuu gasped and caught himself with his arms outstretched to the bed, his body now bent at a near ninety degree angle, leaning over his twin-sized bed.

His face burned fiercely as he felt Mika grasp the sides of his hips and begin to roll his own into him, his now fully erect member sliding in between the crease of the top of his bare ass.

Yuu's arms shook as he realized what Mika was now trying to do, and his mind swam with nervousness and worry.

"M-Mika…. What are you doing?"

He already knew the answer, but he was stalling, and also he wanted to hear it from Mika himself as confirmation.

"Yuu-chan.." Mika purred down at the nervus boy, but continued to gently buck against him.

Mika wanted him. He wanted him so badly, that he wasn't sure he could hold himself back for much longer. His mind swam with anticipation and he really didn't know what he would do if Yuu would deny him this necessity.

"I want to make you feel good, Yuu. I want us both to feel good, together."

Mika paused to gauge the raven's reaction, and was pleased to see his body begin to stop trembling. He really wanted to put the boy at ease, almost as badly as he wanted to shove into him in this very moment, but he chose to wait until Yuu was ready.

Yuu was silent for a few moments before he turned his head back to peek up at the blonde with a backwards glance.

"W-will it hurt…?"

Mika gave the boy a tender smile, halting his hips to stare down at the beautiful boy. Mika inwardly scolded himself for his impatience and realized he had skipped a helpful step in this process. He needed to get Yuu ready to the sensation before just taking him full force.

"...I'll get you ready first, Yuu. I'm going to use my fingers. Tell me if it hurts too much and when I can continue."

Yuu swallowed a lump in his throat at Mika's words and nodded before slowly turning back to face the wall.

Mika raised a finger to his lips, opening his mouth and inserting the digit to coat it thickly with saliva before bringing it down to the boy's small, round ass. He stared down at it appreciatively before running his wet finger down to find his opening. Yuu yelped and bent his head down to stare at the covers at the sensation but waited for Mika to continue.

When Mika froze, Yuu let out a breathy word.

"Continue."

Mika let his finger slowly trace the entrance before sinking it into the boy as gently as he could.

Yuu gasped and bit his lip as Mika's finger pushed in to the knuckle before dragging it back to almost pull it out. Before it could pull out, it was pushed back in and another gasp left Yuu's lips.

This time when Mika pulled it back, it began to feel good to Yuu and he let out a soft moan when Mika pushed it back in.

Mika began to pull and push several more times, earning whimpers and moans from Yuu until he started to twist the digit and pick up speed.

By the time Yuu was only moaning, Mika inserted another finger and Yuu arched his back as he began to pant.

Mika could hardly contain his excitement as the third finger joined and Yuu was actively squirming and moaning with need. Mika knew three was all he needed because Yuu was now opening accepting him and no longer seemed in pain as he tried to buck back against the vampire's hand.

Mika pulled his fingers free and stared down at the raven's heaving back, palming his throbbing dick and stroking it in desperate anticipation.

He needed to ask one more time for approval before he took the final step, and began to speak the words that continued to echo through his mind.

"Yuu-chan, do you-"

"I trust you!"

Yuu all but shouted these words and Mika jumped slightly with shock but it turned to a deeper, warmer feeling when Yuu looked back at him with a passionate gaze.

"Please, Mika. I want you. I only want you, and I trust you with all my heart. Please…"

Mika's chest swelled with a strong emotion as he gazed down at his beautiful raven.

He nodded, watching as Yuu held his gaze as he slowly inched forwards.

He brought a hand up to his mouth and spit a generous amount into his palm before lathering himself with it. He grabbed the base of his dick and angled it towards Yuu's hole then looked back up to lock his gaze with the sparkling emerald pools. His free hand held onto Yuu's hip as he began to push his tip against the flesh.

Yuu's face flushed hot red and his lips slightly parted, their gaze still locked as Mika began to push himself inside.

It hurt only for a moment before Mika slid inside him, filling him completely with a sensation that made him cry out with a load moan.

Mika pushed all the way inside, growling at how tight Yuu was around him and slowly pulled back only to shove back in.

He realized he may have shoved in too hard when Yuu let out a yelp, but Yuu reassured him by reaching back with one arm and holding onto the hand on his hip.

Mika's other hand grabbed Yuu's naked hip and he held him in place as he pushed in and pulled out, in and out, in, out, over and over until he began going faster.

Yuu was panting heavily and his moans came louder into the room with every thrust.

Mika began to lose himself in the feeling, thrusting harder and faster until Yuu turned away and his arms buckled down to his elbows. Yuu rested on his elbows, bouncing forwards and backwards with Mika's forceful thrusts and his hands clenched the covers as he felt his center coil. Yuu's mind was beginning to cloud and he buried his face into the covers as Mika pounded into him, low, sexy growls leaving the blonde with every motion.

"Mika… Mika….Mika!"

Yuu screamed out into the room as Mika had found a sensitive spot. Every breath Yuu made now was a moan and he squeezed his eyes tightly at the feeling the started to overcome his body.

Mika suddenly reached around with one hand, and began stroking Yuu's hard cock along with every movement his hips made and Yuu reveled in the sensations.

"Yuu-chan, come for me!"

Yuu's moans and wails became one long, loud breath as he felt his walls clench around Mika's cock.

"MIKAELA!"

Yuu cried out as he felt himself cum all over Mika's hand and down onto the bed as Mika continued to pound into him.

"YUICHIRO!"

Mika threw his head back and cried out his lover's name as he was overcome with the strongest orgasm he'd ever had. His body shook violently as he spilled into the boy, his fingers clenching around Yuu's hips as he slowly bucked his hips into him still.

His legs began to betray him from the force of his orgasm, and he felt himself stumble toward the bed. He caught himself over the raven on trembling arms as his breath came out ragged and harsh against the tanned back. He turned his head and rested his cheek on Yuu's heaving back and he wrapped his arms around the boy as he waited for them to catch their breaths.

A sense of euphoria enveloped both of them as they waited out their climaxes, content in feeling one another pressed together.

Mika eventually rolled off the boy and onto his back next to him on the bed.

Yuu laid down on his side facing Mika, and smiled at how red the blonde's face was and how unfocused his blue eyes were as they stared up at the ceiling.

Yuu watched as Mika suddenly turned to face him and reached out a hand to push the hair out of his sweaty face.

Mika gave him a soft smile before letting his hand rest on Yuu's cheek.

"Yuu…"

Mika purred the name so sweetly the it made Yuu's face heat under his hot palm. Yuu smiled at him and nuzzled against his hand, feeling completely overtaken by a warm fuzzy feeling that he couldn't quite place.

Mika had given him the most amazing experience, and Yuu knew things would be very different after today. Yuu didn't regret any of it. He reached out to mirror Mika's actions, brushing the hair from his face and cupping his cheek as their eyes stayed locked together.

Both boys simultaneously leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes to take in each other's feeling and warmth.

"Yuu-chan… I love you."

Yuu's eyes shot open and Mika's were already locked on his in the close proximity. They still held each other's cheeks and continued to stare into the other's eyes until Yuu spoke.

"Mika…. I-I don't know what it is I'm feeling… All I know is this one thing.."

Yuu's voice came out small and Mika smiled at him, not feeling offended at all that his family hadn't said it back. He knew it might take time to show Yuu how he felt after all the time apart, and he was more than willing to wait the rest of his life.

"All I know is that I trust you."

Mika smiled at his beloved raven and pulled his chin to his to meet lips.

'I love you Yuichiro.'

'I trust you Mikaela.'

-Trust Fin-

There will be a short epilogue after this story, just something fun and light to end off on.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Pt 3

Yoichi hummed as he strode down the hallway, counting the doors until he came to his destination.

Taking a bite of the apple in his hand, he chewed it as he stopped and a grin spread over his cheery face as he eyed Yuu's room door. He was eager to see how his friend was doing and wanted to see if they could hang out or maybe even have a friendly spar.

He reached for the handle but frowned when he heard a weird, springy noise coming from the bedroom. His brows scrunched in scrutiny. It was a similar sound as if a child were jumping on their bed and the mattress was squeaking in distress. Was Yuu jumping on his bed?

Before he had another chance to analyze the thought, a voice caught his attention. He leaned his face closer to the door, ear turned towards it but not quite pressed against the barrier. Well, a muffled sound effect of a person was more accurate to describe it rather than actual words.

His eyes widened fractionally- there were two voices. He continued listening and his mouth hung open when he realized the sounds were moans and groans.

He gulped down a nervous feeling. Two people were in Yuu's room doing something very suggestive, and he was not about to barge in and find out….. not without backup.

…

"Shiho!"

The red-haired man looked up from his chair as a flustered brunette came barging in, panting with wide eyes as he crossed the room and stood in front of him.

"What?" he mumbled, putting his book down to give him his attention.

"Come on! Come with me, we have to go to Yuu's room."

He quirked a red eyebrow. "Why." He said dryly, not even fazed at how frantically Yoichi was now tugging on his arm. "Just come on, something weird is happening in there!"

Shiho's brows scrunched together but he stood and allowed the smaller boy to pull him into the hallway.

…

"Oh ho? Where are the two of you running off to together, hmm?~"

Yoichi stopped and turned towards the purple-haired girl, ready to answer before she cut him off. "You two boys sneaking away to do naughty stuff hmm?" Yoichi blushed hotly before running over to grab her hand. "Come on Shinoa, something weird is going on with Yuu."

…

The three teenagers were jogging down the hallway that led to Yuu's room when they caught Mitsuba headed their way from the opposite end.

"Hey, Mitsu! Come over here, we're spying on Yuu" Shinoa called, earning a squint and curious glint in the girl's purple eyes as she ran over to join the group. The blonde girl didn't even question as they all strode up to Yuu's door and Yoichi was the first to press his ear to the door.

"Listen" the brunette whispered to the group and they all huddled in to press their ears to the wooden door.

Shiho frowned as he tried to understand the low groans and rustling behind the door, trying to concentrate harder with his brows knitted together. Yoichi held his breath as he continued to listen, his heart pounding with anxiousness as he tried to understand what he was hearing. Mitsuba's mouth was hanging open as she recognized the breathy sounds and slight creaks of the mattress, her face stained a bright red. Shinoa was grinning.

Then everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Mika… Mika….Mika!"

Yoichi gasped as he instantly recognized Yuu's strained voice, Mitsuba covered her mouth with her hand, Shiho shot back from the door with a horrified expression, Shinoa grinned wider.

But they were all frozen to their spots, all thought of fleeing somehow nonexistant to the small group.

A painful sounding scream ripped through the room and Yoichi's hand darted to grab the handle and rip open the door, only to be stopped by Shinoa's hand. Yoichi shot her a worried glance that the purple-haired girl answered with a sly smirk. She put her finger to her lips in a silent 'shhh' and Yoichi relaxed only enough to remain still. The group slowly made their way back to pressing their ears to the door, only to find out that it wasn't needed a second later.

"Yuu-chan, come for me!"

Yuu started moaning loudly and it turned into a breathy "MIKAELA!" that resulted immediately to an equally piercing "YUICHIRO!"

The group wore mixed expressions from horrified to delighted as they continued to stand outside Yuu's door, listening as the two boys inside moaned and cried out with the creaking of the bed.

Oh, what Shinoa wouldn't give to sneak in and watch the show.

…

A few minutes later and the from inside were too low to be comprehended, so the group all decided without words that it was time to scram before they got caught snooping. Yoichi looked up at Shiho with wide eyes as he followed in the silent group back to their rooms. He tugged on his sleeve, causing the red-head to glare down at him. "This is all your fault" he mumbled, "I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing or knowing of _that."_ Yoichi pouted and opened his mouth to speak when Shinoa inturrupted. "Oh ho! The joys of sexual intercourse! Its to be celebrated! Although, no furthering of mankind will come from their rhomp."

All eyes bore into the purple haired girl and she stuck out her tongue at their glares and smiled.

She shrugged. "What? Can't we all be glad that Yuu-kun finally got some?~"

Mitsuba blushed hotly and began to storm away with a frustrated 'hump!' as she marched off to her room. Shiho grunted and scowled as he began striding off to his room, only to find Yoichi trailing behind him with a pathetic look. "C-can I hang out with you? I don't wanna be alone after hearing that! I feel like I'm traumatized…." The red-head scoffed before throwing a careless 'whatever' over his shoulder as he rounded a corner.

Shinoa turned back to Yuu's room, grinning madly. Oh no, those two would not get off that easily, not from her! She waited and listened a few moments to silence before knocking loudly. She heard rustling and quiet murmurs before finally Yuu's voice was heard.

"U-uh, what? Who is it?" She smirked as how frazzled he sounded. _Heh, they are probably still naked laying on the bed together_ she thought with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _I should just "accidently" barge in on them and-_

"What?"

She looked up at the blonde vampire standing in the doorway, his body and arms blocking all view of the room behind him as she tried to peek around him. He wore a plain black shirt and his white pants, but his hair was messier than usual and his skin was a slightly flushed color. But his eyes are what caught her attention. She had never seen them blood red as they were now, and she silently questioned the change.

Mika grew impatient with the annoying girl as she stared up at him, smirking and eyeing him up and down before settling into a staring contest. He scowled slightly. She was interrupting his time with Yuu and really giving him the creeps as her grin kept widening. He sniffed the air and studied her scent. It was a mixture of curiosity, jealousy, …..and arousal. He was about to tell her off before she spoke up.

"Heya Mika-kun~" she sang, closing her eyes in a smile as she swayed slightly in her spot. "Is Yuu-kun able to come to dinner now, or is he too busy sleeping off the sex?"

Mika's eyes bulged.

She giggled at his shocked expression before he sneered at her and reached out and spun her around, shoving her away before beginning to shut the door.

She looked over her shoulder at the grumbling vampire, sticking her tongue out as he slammed the door after giving her an intimidating glare with red eyes.

She hummed happily as her arms swung at her sides, walking casually back to her room. Oh boy, dinner was going to be fun!

…

"Who was it?" Yuu called from the bed, arms crossed behind his head with the covers pulled up to his bare navel.

Mika strode towards the bed, trying to erase the irritated look off his face as he neared Yuu.

"Shinoa," he ground out, nearly spitting the name through a clenched jaw, "she knows."

Yuu shot up from his reclined position with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

Mika's eyes roamed Yuu's body as the covers had folded in on themselves and revealed a tantalizing site below tanned hips. He forced his eyes up to meet round green and sat on the bed at Yuu's side. He noticed that his expression had instantly softened with one look at his lover's body, then hardened again as he _looked_ at his lover's body.

"Well, it's not like we were going to keep it hidden forever, Yuu-chan" he said, his hand coming up to cup Yuu's cheek tenderly before running down his jaw and throat to stop at his chest.

Yuu blushed hotly.

"W-well yea but… It's _Shinoa_! She will never leave us alone now! You know how perverted she is, always making lewd comments… Now they are all gonna be about us!" Yuu pouted and swatted at Mika's hand as it tried to continue on down his body.

"Well, it can't be helped." Mika purred, licking his lips as he drew his hand back to rest it on Yuu's thigh. Yuu groaned in frustration before flopping back down on the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes as he decided to accept his fate. After all, he didn't regret being with Mika.

A blush dusted his cheeks as he recalled the events that happened not that long ago. _Oh kami. I'm not a virgin anymore. I slept with Mika!_ He peeked out from under his arm, eyeing the vampire who was idly glancing over his half naked body, and yanked up his cover when he finally realized his private parts were completely exposed to the vampire's sharp eyes. Mika's red eyes shot to his and he gave a cute fanged grin to the blushing boy.

"Mika… why are your eyes red now?" He murmured, unwilling to uncover his eyes from his arm yet.

"Mika rubbed high thigh gently, smiling down at the raven as he answered him. "Because you gave me your blood, Yuu-chan. In all my years of being a vampire, I'd never drank human blood."

He stuck his tongue out and removed Yuu's arm from his face.

"You were my first."

Yuu blushed intensly. Hearing Mika say something like that… He turned his face to the side, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away.

"Don't say stuff like that, Mika… It's embarrassing."

"Hmm?" Mika hummed, watching Yuu with amused eyes. "What? You took my virginity, in more ways than one~"

Yuu gaped as Mika pounced on him, straddling him and tickling him she the raven attempted to push him off.

Once the gate was open, there is no stopping _this_ vampire.

…

Four sets of eyes were glued to the two boy sitting next to eachother, three of the four trying to act casual as they watched them, one pair didn't try to hide.

Yuu's eyes never left his plate as he scooped the food and brought it to his lips. They only left his dish to glare at the hand that was crawling up his lap, swatting at it with a silent grumble as the vampire continued to try to grope him. _Why does he have to do this at the dinner table? In front of everyone?!_

Shinoa shot Mika a knowing smile, her eyes darting back and forth between the vampire's and where she knew his hand was on the raven's lap. Mika sneered before getting his knuckles slapped once again. It's not his fault he had such a sexy little lover. He couldn't control himself.

Yoichi wiggled nervously in his seat. He glanced up at Yuu again, blushing as he remembered the his teammates voice through the door as he cried out in pleasure. He shot Shiho a look, noticing how his red eyebrows were pulled together as he grimaced at his food. Mitsuba refused to look at the pair across from her, glancing nervously around the room as she wrung her hands in her lap. The silence was almost too much to take, broken only by the sounds of utensils hitting against plates as the group ate their dinner. That is, until Shinoa decided to speak up.

"You two fucked."

Yuu choked on his dinner.

Mika growled, glaring at the girl as she smirked at him. Yoichi stood and excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom. Shiho glared at Shinoa, determined to bury the subject and forget it happened. Mitsuba blushed, gasping as she gaped at the girl then glancing between Yuu and Mika.

Well, that was one way to break the news to everyone.

oOo

Sorry for the loooooong wait. I honestly got busy and stumped on how I wanted to continue this.

I plan on adding more, just might not happen for awhile. But watch for the next chapter, my loyal followers ;P

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Trust pt 5

Sorry for the wait! ." Here's a crazy long chapter for the trouble!

Enjoy!

oOo

Mika patted Yuus back as he attempted to swallow the dinner now lodged in his throat, red eyes sweeping over the remaining members with scrutiny. They locked with amused purple and squinted with a low growl. Why did she have to be such an annoyance? Why couldn't she just keep her perverted mouth shut?

Mika realized he was now forcefully slapping Yuu on the back- none too gently- and stopped abruptly, letting the poor boy gasp for a breath.

"S-shinoa" Yuu croaked, "What.. are you talking about?"

Mika glanced at Yuu from his peripherals. Ah, so we were playing the innocent game. It made Mika a little sad to think that Yuu would want to hide it, but hey, this was Yuu we were talking about. Too prideful and stubborn to admit something as "embarrassing" as making love to anyone.

"Oh ho?~ What, little cherry boy too shy to admit his boyfriend fu-"

"Shinoa!"

The table shook and the purple haired girl turned a wide grin to the blonde who had just slammed her fist on the table and stood abruptly, knocking her chair over. Mitsuba's face was covered in light pink that only made the shorter girl's eyes sparkle. This topic was too much for the blonde, and he glared down at the girl. It's bad enough she had to hear the naughty sounds, and even worse now that she knew Shinoa wouldn't keep her mouth shut about it.

Shiho sighed, closing his eyes with concentration. He really could have gone the rest of his life without knowing Yuu's sex life. He stood from the table slowly, adjusting his glasses before turning on his heel.

"I'm gonna go make sure Yoichi is alive."

He left the room swiftly, leaving the four in awkward silence only broken by Yuu's sputtering for breath as he recovered from choking on his eggs.

"Are you okay, Yuu chan?" Mika said in a soft tone, rubbing gentle circles on his back as Yuu's face gained its tanned color back, along with a fierce blush.

He pointedly ignored the way Shinoa was now cooing over the action, batting her eyelashes at the pair across from her and grinning from ear to ear.

A least he knew he didn't need to worry about her approval, only her teasing.

"I'm fine." Yuu bit out, finally coming back to his usual temper as the threat of death by eggs was over. Jade eyes narrowed at the girls across from them, the blonde averting her eyes nervously before picking her chair up and sitting down.

In all honesty, Yuu really wanted to run. He wanted to pretend Shinoa wasn't about to make the rest of his life a living hell with her incessant teasing and prying and just lock himself in his room.

But Mika's hand was all that was keeping him in place, gently clasping his thigh in a way he wasn't too sure to comfort him or to pin him to the chair if he tried to escape. Vampire strength was nothing to laugh at.

Then Mika slid his hand a little higher.

 _Shit._

Yuu's face flamed as his body quickly reacted to the touch, and he shot Mika a nasty glare that the blonde returned with a fanged smile. He narrowed his eyes at his family, the scowl losing much of its effectiveness with his face a bright pink and Mika bit back the urge to laugh.

Wait, Mika is the cause of all this! Mika and his gropey hands! His playful teasing, his lecherous touches, his hot mouth…. Yuu shook his head from the thought and attempted to push the hand off his lap. It's his fault his friends are horrified, scared, nervous, and making fun of him! He wasn't sure how they'd found out, but Mika wasn't making it any less obvious about their new intimacy with the way he was trying to fondle him in front of everyone!

Mika grinned at Yuu's flushed face. He honestly didn't care what the others thought of their relationship, but if they made Yuu uncomfortable, they would have to deal with an overprotective vampire. Now _him_ making Yuu uncomfortable was completely okay…

Shinoa cleared her throat to break the staring contest between the two boys, both sets of eyes turning to her looking annoyed.

"It's no use denying it, Yuu-san," She started calmly, ignoring the growls she received. "We all heard your little rhomp earlier today through your door."

Yuu froze.

Mika's eyes snapped to the brunettes face to gauge his reaction. If Yuu could get any redder, Mika would be impressed.

The brunette's mouth hang open with mortification. _Can I just die now?_ He thought. _Can the roof just collapse in and can I die? Maybe I'll take Shinoa with me._

He smashed his face into his palms, groaning with embarrassment and trying to think of a way out of this.

Mika's eyes drifted over to the blonde girl, noting the nervous way her hands were fiddling in her lap and she would not meet his gaze. Considering she was usually a rowdy, strong willed girl, seeing her act like a blushing nun must mean what Shinoa said was true. It would explain why Yoichi shot outta the room like he was about to shit his pants. The redhead on the other hand always seemed to wear a permanent scowl, so he didn't think much of it.

Shinoa once again decided to break the silence.

No one was grateful for it.

"It's okay cherry boy- " She cut herself off abruptly, realizing her mistake. "Err- actually, I can't call you that anymore, can I~?"

Silence answered her, but she rambled on nonetheless.

"This can be our little secret, that is, for a price."

Mika narrowed his eyes at the devious grin spreading across her face, sensing whatever she was going to say, couldn't be good.

Mitsuba paled.

Yuu lifted his head just enough off the table to give her a level glare that told her to continue, not particularly wanting to hear what she was going to say next, but unable to gather the strength to strangle her at the moment.

"What is it?" Yuu bit out, his voice nearly a growl at the perverted girl.

She reached a hand down, ruffling through the bag at her feet before pulling free her cell phone and flipping it out.

As soon she she pointed the camera at them, Mika knew this wasn't good.

"Twenty minutes" she purred.

Ruby eyes widened with shock and he willed his mouth not to gape when he realized what she was suggesting. He really should just snap her neck now. It would be so much easier.

"Let me record for 20 minutes. You won't even know I'm there."

Yuu sat up straighter, giving the girl a questioning tilt of his head.

"What?" He grumbled. "Record what?"

Mitsuba felt hot. Really hot. Like she was gonna pass out from the perverse images Shinoa was making play in her mind. She really needed to get outta here.

Shinoa give Yuu a wink and a giggle as she looked in between the two boys, choosing to ignore the waves of killing intent radiating off the blonde vampire across from her.

Then Yuu got it.

Mika was almost not fast enough to catch him as he lurched across the table, intent on bashing the girl in her pretty little head. Almost.

…

"Oi, Yoichi," The tall boy grumbled, "Where are you hiding?"

A brown mop of hair poked out from the furthest stall, pale greens eyes gazing out and softening as Shiho approached him.

"I-I didn't mean to bolt out of there!" He squeaked, his lip wobbling nervously as he stepped out of his hiding place.

Shiho stopped in front of him, scratching the back of his neck and wondering how he was supposed to console the timid boy. Comforting was never his strong suit.

"Look, I know it was awkward and weird, but I think you might be overreacting." He said, not making contact with the smaller boy as he stared up at the off-white ceiling. He wasn't prepared for the boy's sudden outburst.

"B-but it's just wrong!"

Magenta orbs peeled away from the ceiling, settling on Yoichi as he looked up at him with large, pleading eyes.

When Shiho made no move to say anything, the brunette continued.

"T-they are family. They're like brothers who grew up together and they're both…They're both _guys._ "

Shiho's eyes widened slightly before pushing his glasses up his nose and the glare hid them from the smaller boy's view.

He thought Shiho understood how he felt? How wrong it all seemed. How this would split up the family they all worked so hard to build.

"..Is that really how you feel?" Shiho murmured, barely audible to the brunette straining to hear what was said.

Yoichi cocked his head to the side confused. Shiho had seemed just as disturbed as he was with this whole thing, but now he seemed really upset. Almost.… sad?

The taller male's shoulders visibly sagged, his head now turning to stare off to the side and make his expression unreadable.

"I…. I just don't want things to change. I want us all to be a big happy family of teenagers who will always stick together.. The way things are supposed to be.." Yoichi didn't want Yuu and Mika to grow up and leave them to have their own little.."family".

Shiho could kind of understand where he was coming from… But it didn't help the sting he felt from those words…

' _They're both… guys._ '

Something in the pink haired boy snapped, and his arms shot out to clutch the smaller boy's shoulders.

He never expected this. Not from _Yoichi._

Pale green eyes widened in surprise as Shiho loomed over him, his magenta eyes dark and unreadable as he glared down to lock his gaze.

"How could you think like that? How could you see it like that… I thought-"

Shiho cut himself off before he said too much. The timid look in those green eyes told him he was only scaring and confusing the boy more.

He stepped back, letting go of his shoulders to furrow his brow. Yoichi, out of everyone was the most affectionate, most expressive of his feelings.

That had been what Shiho liked about him.

He could be annoying sometimes, most of the time clingy, but he was caring and soft hearted. To think that Shiho might have been wrong about him.. To see him in this new light was unnerving.

He gave the boy one last hard look before he turned on his heel and decided to leave.

He took a step away but his arm was quickly caught, causing him to halt as Yoichi suddenly clung to him.

"Shiho wai-"

The rest of his sentence was muffled as a pair of lips suddenly crashed against his, nearly pushing him backwards and he had to cling to the shirt in front of him to catch his balance.

Olive eyes were wide as they stared through glass locked in an intense gaze, frozen there with his fists clutching Shiho's shirt, their lips crushed together.

A split second later and pink lips were free, parting to left out a breathy huff as he watched the redhead take several steps back. A trembling hand came up to touch a swollen bottom lip as wide eyes scanned over the taller boy's expression, his brows furrowed and eyes hard, his jaw clenched tight and face steeled. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed _he_ was the one who was just suddenly kissed without warning, the way his expression screamed hostility.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, trying to find something to say in his shocked state but all he could do was stare disbelievingly.

Shiho turned then, after what seemed to be a great deal of reluctance, then slipped out the door, leaving Yoichi confused and trembling alone in the men's bathroom.

…

"Yuu-chan, calm down!"

Shuffling sounds, followed by the clatter of silverware hitting the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Grunts and growls followed by Shinoa's trademark mocking laugh.

Shiho strode into the dining area to see Yuu was on on top of the table, struggling to claw his way over to the purple haired headache who was sticking her tongue out and seemingly recording him on her phone. Mika was having a hell of a time trying to restrain the idiot, but Shiho assumed he wasn't using his inhuman strength in fear of hurting him. Or maybe he secretly wanted Yuu to clobber her, he couldn't tell.

He continued through the ruckus, intent on heading to his room and sorting out his feelings alone when Mitsuba began trailing him.

"What?" He snapped, not wanting company at the moment.

The blonde scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest, not breaking stride as they both entered into the hallway towards the rooms. He did not miss the pink blush tinting her cheeks.  
"I just want to get away from them… that's all."

Shiho grunted, not caring to press further as a silence stretched out between them.

It was broken by a carefree "Where's Yoichi?" That made the male flinch slightly. He glared at everything and nothing in particular as he declined to answer.

Several minutes later he found his door and slipped in, slamming it in the blonde face.

She growled at it before continuing on to her own room.

 _Geeze, what crawled up his butt?_

…

-The next morning-

Yuu awoke in his bed, the sunlight streaming beautiful golden rays directly into his eyes.

He grumbled, throwing an arm over his face in an attempt to block it out. He shifted on his back, trying to get more comfortable to slip back into sleep and that's when his mind decided to suddenly bombard him with the events of yesterday.

The first thing he was made to ponder was his relationship status. He had a boyfriend now. Or-whatever this is between him and Mika. Which inevitably makes him _gay._ But, he didn't feel gay. Are gay people supposed to feel different? Was he supposed to be daydreaming about dicks 24/7 now? OKay, maybe he was being a little too analytical about this, but how was he supposed to know? He'd never thought about guys in a sexual way before. Well, to be honest, he never really thought about sexual things at all before now. His mind was always preoccupied with killing vampires and rescuing Mika.

But now. Oh boy, NOW all kinds of things were floating through Yuu's mind. Mostly involving Mika and an indecent lack of clothing.

Yuu blushed as he realized these sudden thoughts were going straight to his dick.

Which brings him to number two of the things he realized.

He was sore.

And more curiously, he was horny. And the last time he had gotten horny, him and a certain blonde had done things. Things that were also now coming back to him full force and making it exceedingly impossible to be able to return back to sleep.

He felt his breathing quicken as images and sensations from yesterday replayed in his mind.

He was getting ready to give in and palm the growing hardness in his boxers when a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Mornin' sleepy head."

The arm over his face jerked away and emerald eyes shot open wide as they darted over to see the pale upper torso and disheveled golden locks of the boy grinning over at him.

Ruby eyes danced with mirth as the raven's face went from periwinkle to hot-pants pink in under a second.

"Wha- Mika! Wh-what are you doing in my bed?!" Came the high-pitched screech that only slightly resembled human speech.

"Hmm. C'mon Yuu-chan. Why do you sound upset?" The blonde purred, scooting closer on his side until he could wrap an arm around a bare torso.

Yuu sputtered and looked away as Mika pressed up against his side, praying Mika wouldn't accidently touch his now fully engorged problem. He gulped nervously, a slight shiver running through him as Mika's skin shifted against his own, causing a thrilling feel of friction between them.

Mika watched silently as the emotions played over the brunettes features. He already knew what he would feel poking him if he shifted his arm lower, and it delighted the vampire.

Yuu's body was responding to him, and it only made him want him more.

"I was just surprised… That's all. S-shuddup Mika! Stop giggling at me."

Mika bit his lip in an attempt to stop the laughter bubbling up from his chest. Yuu was just too adorable.

The blonde nuzzled against a tan neck, inhaling deeply through his nose and savoring the pure scent of _Yuu._

Yuu let out an indignified squeak as Mika suddenly shifted up and slid over him, his knee coming in between the raven's, forcing them apart slightly as the blonde now hovered over on hands and knees.

"What're you _doing_?!"

Pink lips quirked in the tiniest of smirks as the blonde nuzzled back into Yuu's neck.

"Mmmmm… Nothing you won't enjoy, Yuu-chan~"

Yuu closed his eyes as he felt hot warmth slide against his throat, swallowing down the nerves that rose up. Mika's tongue followed the motion, running up his adams apple to stop just below the jaw as he savored the taste of Yuu's skin.

Mika slowly bucked his hips, causing a startled cry from the raven as Mika's solid erection rubbed against Yuu's through the fabric of boxers.

"Ahhh, Yuu-chan. The sounds you make are so delicious" He purred against the tan throat, giving an appreciative lick before gently clamping down and sucking.

Yuu's lids lidded, his mouth falling open in a gape as Mika began sucking on his neck, his member pulsing in protest for more friction from the warm body above him.

A hand came over and slowly began running up his body, starting at a tanned him and trailing skillfully along the contours of his abdomen and ribcage to stop at a darkened nipple.

Yuu couldn't stop the whimper that came from his throat as Mika sucked harder, teeth grazing his skin as nails drug against the now hardened flesh of his sensitive nipple.

Mika drank in the sounds and feel of Yuu as he thumbed the delicate flesh, pulling away from his neck to watch at Yuu's emerald eyes grew dark with lust.

He rolled his hips down as Yuu's face contorted with pleasure and a gasp of a moan was pulled from his parted lips.

"Nnnn.. Ahhh.. Mi.. ka…... more."

His own mouth fell agape, his breathing coming out in pants as it became very clear that he would be unable to stop at this point.

He obliged, choosing to sink lower in order to bring their bodies into full contact as he rocked against the raven's hot erection.

Mika smirked as another gasp came from his lover, red eyes peering up at Yuu's flushed expression as he began sliding down his body.

Yuu pushed up onto his elbows to watch as Mika suddenly slipped under the covers, panting lightly as his brows rose.

"Mika… what're you doing?"

His body jolted when he felt lips press against the inside of his right thigh, followed by a startled squeak when Mika began nibbling on the tender flesh.

"Yuu-chan, can I bite?" Came the blonde's muffled voice from against his skin.

Yuu couldn't help but squirm at the sensation and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from giggling.

"T- that's ticklish!- Ah!"

"Hehehe.."

Mika's grin went unseen as he bit into the soft flesh of Yuu's inner thigh, his left hand cupping and fondling Yuu to keep him distracted. It seemed to work as he felt Yuu sink back against the bed, moaning his pleasure as the vampire began stroking him through his boxers and slowly gorged himself on the delicious liquid. He licked at the pinpricks of where his fangs penetrated, lapping up the blood before deciding he wanted a new spot.

Mika smirked as he began tugging the raven's boxers off, with no help from the owner whatsoever. He grumbled as he wiggled them free, tossing them aside as he settled back inbetween Yuu's legs.

 _Hmmmm.. I wonder how mad Yuu-chan would be if I…._

"Eeeek! M-mika!"

Mika snorted out a laugh through his nose as he drew back from where he had just bitten, having lifted Yuu's leg up to get to the flesh just above the under part of his thigh… The flesh he's been wanting a taste of since yesterday...

"Y-you bit my ass! You… you ass!"

The blonde cupped a cheek and groped it in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture before sucking on the blood that pooled from the small bite.

"Heh… I'll kiss it and make it better, Yuu-chan~"

Yuu yanked the cover up, his face a bright red as he locked eyes with the blood-sucker currently grinning up at him with feigned innocence.

He shot the blonde a glare that weakened at the blonde began trailing heated kisses along his thigh that ended at the base of his dick.

The raven began nibbling on his bottom lip as the blonde parted his lips, his hot breath ghosting over his arousal causing a bead of precum to form from his reddened tip.

"Mika…" Where the only words the raven could utter as the blonde ran his tongue up his pulsing shaft, the slick organ causing his back to arch off the bed as Mika dipped the tip into his slit and licked his seed away.

Yuu stared dazedly up at his ceiling, clutching the cover tightly in his fists as Mika took him in his mouth and began sucking him into nirvanah.

"Nnnn… Ahhh… Mika… Mika!"

Mika closed his eyes, listening to the sounds the raven made and moaning his appreciation against the flesh in his mouth, his hands cupping and gently clawing as any skin he could reach.

The blonde pulled back, lifting up the covers and tossing them aside as he stood upright on his knees in between Yuu's spread legs.

Hungry red eyes roaved over the flushed tan body under him, watching how Yuu's chest heaved with the excitement and pleasure he had given him.

His eyes drank in every muscle and curve until they met hazy emerald.

"Yuu…"

"Mika… I.."

Mika cocked his head to the side, watching curiously as the raven averted his eyes and nibbled his lip nervously. He reached out, cupping his cheek to make the boy face him as he lean in closer.

"I- I can't…"

Blonde brows furrowed, frowning slightly as the boy squirmed in his hold.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?"

"I um... I'm sore…. Ya know.. Down there.." Yuu mumbled, blushing an even darker shade of red if at all possible.

"But! I.. I don't want to stop.."

Mika held in a snort of laughter but still managed to receive a heated glare from the raven.

"D-don't laugh, Mika! It's _your_ fault!"

He watched amusedly as the raven proceeded to cross his arms over his chest, pouting and giving a huff as he glared up at him. He gave him a soft smile, reaching out to run his fingers through soft hair as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I know. And I'm really sorry Yuu-chan. I'll make it up to you."

At that, Yuu's eyes darted back to the blonde who was smirking down at him.

"What-"

"Just lay back. And don't worry, this will feel really good for you."

Mika leaned over to the side, reaching into a drawer and pulling something out as Yuu watched curiously.

The blonde snapped it open, flipping the bottle upside down as a clear thick liquid came out into his palm.

"What's that? Where'd you get that?"

Mika tossed the bottle aside, a fanged grin etching his lips as he moved up to straddle tanned hips.

"I borrowed it. It's called lube." He replied, snickering as Yuu stared innocently as the substance.

 _Poor Yuu. He really is a sheltered boy._

Yuu's mouth fell open and a low groan left his throat as Mika began pumping his hand around his now-painfully hard dick, coating it with the velvety substance that drew out another moan as his head rolled back.

"Ahh.. Mika….. Mika" Yuu bit into his lip, his hips thrusting up into the slippery heat that was Mika's palm until his eyes were closing on their own.

"Ahhh.. Yuu-chan.. Just wait.. I'll give you more… Nnnnn!"

Yuu's eyes came open at the sound of Mika's moan, watching dumbstruck as the blonde's finger disappeared into his own opening, his pale cheeks dusted pink. A few moments later and Mika was hovering over him, licking his lips and panting as they locked eyes.

Mika ran his hand through raven locks, never taking his eyes from his lover's as he began sinking down onto Yuu's slickened dick.

Yuu gasped and grit his teeth as Mika slid onto him, his heat unbearably tight and hot, swallowing him deeper and deeper until Mika was seated in his lap.

Mika was gasping, his breath burning his throat as he was filled with Yuu's rock hard dick and staring down into Yuu's pained expression.

"Ahh.. I'm.. hah.. sorry...Yuu-chan.. Does it hurt you?"

Yuu dazedly shook his head, unable to find words as a bead of sweat made its way down his neck. If anything, Mika should be the one in pain.

He reached up, caressing the blonde's thigh as he struggled to speak.

"No.. Mika. Aren't- doesn't it hurt _you_?"

Mika bit his lower lip, blushing slightly as he lowered his eyes.

"Um.. It..Feels good.. The pain. Just.. tell me when I can move."

Yuu nodded dumbly, pondering the idea that Mika likes pain during sex but was brought sharply out of his thoughts as Mika shifted up and suddenly crashed back down, causing a cry to rip from his throat that was swallowed by the blonde's louder groan.

Mika held onto Yuu's hips, panting as he began the motion again, lifting up to crash down and was left trembling over the raven. He stared down at his lover, beginning to bounce in his lap repeatedly impaling himself onto the straining boy under him.

"Ohhh.. Mika!... Yes...more...harder!... AH!.. Mika!" Yuu threw his head back against the pillows, crying out every time Mika came down hard on his dick. Mika was picking up pace, the bed creaking under them as Yuu was rocked into the mattress over and over again.

Mika rode him, changing it up to roll his hips and moaning as he felt Yuu rotate inside of him.

"Mika…"

Yuu reached out, grabbing onto Mika and pulled him down to crash their lips together, the moans swallowed in eachothers mouths as Mika continue to roll his hips.

Yuu's tongue stole into his mouth, greedily ravishing Mika's as they tangled together, tasting one another and breathing hard. Yuu's tongue was nicked on Mika's fang and the blonde groaned as he swallowed Yuu's lifeblood. He took the organ into his hold, sucking on it as he rocked harder against Yuu's dick. Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika and Mika groaned low in his throat as Yuu began thrusting up into him, meeting his movements with his own frenzied stabs.

Mika released Yuu's tongue, bracing himself on his knees and elbows and resting his head along side Yuu's and the raven continued fucking him.

Mika took Yuu's lobe in his mouth, sucking on it before huffing out pleasured moans against it.

"Nnn… Ohh… Yesss… Yuu-chan! Ahhh! Right… There… Yuu-chan…"

Yuu was moaning and panting and his nails began digging into the blonde's back as he fought to thrust harder.. Faster.. Until they were both crying out their release together and clinging to eachother.

Mika's breath tickled the hairs on Yuu's neck as he caught it, their chests heaving against one anothers as they lay together covered in sweat.

"Mika… That was…"

"Yea."

Mika's ears pricked at the sound coming from the other side of Yuu's closed door, but he chose to ignore it again, deciding to act like he didn't even notice.

He turned his face and left a gentle peck on Yuu's cheek as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Yuu-chan."

"Hm?"

Mika moved back so Yuu could look up at him, his emerald eyes glassed over and looking sleepy.

Mika cocked an smirk down at him, moving the hair out of his eyes as he licked his lips and whispered, "Are you ready for round two?"

That woke Yuu up.

His mouth gaped and his eyes widened as he struggled to form words.

"Wha- Are you- AGAIN?!"

Mika giggled and poked Yuu's nose, laying back down to snuggle against the side of Yuu's neck as he licked the sweat off it. He rolled his hips, pressing his revived need into Yuu's thigh as he began slowly humping it.

"Hmm, Yess Yuu~ I need you. I need more of you."

Yuu gasped as Mika began sucking on his neck, the stinging told him he was going to have yet _another_ hickey with Mika was done.

"I want you, Yuu. But I don't wanna hurt you."

Yuu bared his neck, turning his head away and gasping as Mika trailed small bites down the side.

"Ahhhh.. You can.. Do it, Mika. You can put it in."

Mika hummed, stopping to sit up and look down at his lover as the raven blushed and looked away. "Heh… What was that?"

Yuu growled, swatting at the blonde who easily dodged the attempt with a smug grin.

"You heard me! Don't act like you're vampire ears didn't catch it! I ain't sayin it again!"

Mika stifled a giggle as he slid down to settle himself inbetween Yuu's thighs, lifting them to rest on top of his as his need began poking Yuu's entrancce.

"Are you sure? Aren't you sore?"

"Mmmm… Yea.. but just… Idunno. Use a lot of that lube stuff...I guess.." Yuu grumbled.

Mika leaned over and grabbed the bottle where it had shifted to the bottom of the bed, opening it and squeezing it out into his hand quicker than Yuu could even see.

Mika positioned himself over Yuu, taking his legs and wrapping them about his waist before settling on hands and knees.

"Yuu… I'll try to go slow.. But…Urgg… I want you.. I wanna be inside you.. So badly.."

Yuu didn't think he could blush any worse than he already had today, but hearing Mika say that did the trick. His dick agreed.

"Just tell me if I end up hurting you." Was the last warning Yuu had before He was being penetrated.

He gasped and his legs tightened their hold around Mika as the blonde pressed in, his thick head stretching Yuu just before he was filled with Mika's entire girth.

He groaned as Mika wasted no time in pulling back, pushing back in all the way to a base with a heavy moan.

Blunt nails dug into porcelain skin and Mika pulled out and snapped his hips forwards, ripping a cry from the brunette. Mika didn't stop, pulling back to thrust in again with an increasing pace that had Yuu moaning and thrashing under him, digging harder into his back as if Mika was his lifeline to sanity.

"Ahhh.. Yess! Yuu!.. So.. hot… Harder!"

Yuu gasped out moans inbetween breaths as he drug his nails down Mika's back, earning a sharp cry from the blonde who in turn slammed him harder into the bed.

"M-Mika!... Oh… ahh.. There!"

In a movement quicker than Yuu could comprehend, Mika had his legs up on his shoulders with his knees hooked down, his heels hitting his back as Mika lifted his ass from the bed.

Tanned hands fisted into the covers and his head threw back as Mika lost himself in pounding into him.

The headboard smacked against the wall with each powerful thrust the blonde made, his moans turning to growls as his inner beast took over.

"Yuu… Yuu… Yuu!"

Yuu lost his breath as Mika thrust in deeper than he ever thought possible, his mind going numb as Mika hit the spot that made him see white.

"MIKAAA!"

Yuu came, harder and hot as it shot out and covered his stomach, crying out as his body trembled with the force.

Mika didn't stop, giving several sharp thrusts before he soon met his own climax.

He then rolled off, laying next to his spent lover as they caught their breath, Mika's hand making its way to claps Yuu's.

Mika's ear twitched again, as the sounds of whispering was heard outside the door. Again, he chose to ignore it, turning it out as he looked over at Yuu.

A smile curled his lips that quickly morphed into a wicked grin as Yuu sleepily stared back, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Can I go again?"

oOo

More to come!

Sorry for the craaaazy long wait. A lot of stuff has happened IRL that caused me to neglect things.

But! I'm back. And I already have more planned out that I just have to find time to write down.

Did I ever say this story would have a plot? Because if I did, I lied.

More fluff n' smut to come. And I'm not just talking about MikaYuu ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Trust pt 6

-The previous night after the 'awkward dinner incident'-

A light knock on his door pulled the pink-haired male's attention up from the book in his hands.

Cocking a slender brow with a frown pulling the corners of his lips, Shiho sets the book down to walk over to the door.

He opens it silently, successfully hiding his shock at seeing the small trembling form of Yoichi on the other side. The smaller male looks up at him, a shaky smile on his lips as he manages to squeak out a "hey" before being invited inside.

Shiho sits down on his bed and the younger male's eyes dart around the room looking for somewhere to sit.

"It's either the floor or the bed," Shiho states tonelessly, "Your choice."

The brunette hesitated momentarily before slowly sinking down to the edge of the surprisingly plush bed, his eyes lowered to the hands fidgeting in his own lap.

There was a long silence that was only broken with the shuffling of pages turning as Shiho resumed reading.

The older male was just beginning to sink into his reading when the boy finally spoke.

"I didn't mean it."

His eyes left the pages to notice he still was not looking up from his lap, hands wringing nervously together.

His silence forced the brunette to look up, checking to see if he even heard him.

Green eyes locking onto magenta caused him to flush and avert his eyes to the wall by the spiked pink head of hair.

"I didn't mean what I said… about them being guys…. and it being wrong… I just…"

He gulped nervously, turning slightly to face the taller male and glancing at his face before continuing.

"I just don't want us to break apart… Our family. I feel like Mika is taking him away… I don't want things to change."

Shiho silently regarded the other boy, noticing how flustered her seemed and how his hands began to tremble. A long-suffering sigh left him, heavy with unspoken feelings as he reached out to grab a slender shoulder and shake it.

Yoichi's eyes snapped to his gaze as he was shaken, holding his breath at the contact.

"Look. nothings going to change. Calm down, okay?"

He didn't miss the way Yoichi seemed to wiggle in his spot, biting his lip and glancing away again.

The brunette couldn't deny the way those words seemed to calm him, especially coming from the most rational and collected one of their group.

But at the same time, somehow he was feeling more anxious.

Glancing down at the hand on his shoulder, he decided to get to the real reason he had come to the boy's room.

"Um…"

Shiho withdrew his hand, leaning back against the wall as he waited for him to continue.

"About before… why did you-"

"I'm sorry."

Green eyes met magenta again as he fell silent.

The older boy turned away slightly, angling his face to hide his slight blush as he tried to brush it off.

"Just forget about that... "

Now it was Shiho's turn to be caught off guard.

His eyes widened and his breath caught as a small hand clasped his bicep, turning him around to face burning olive green eyes.

He couldn't look away as those eyes grew closer and he was suddenly being pressed back against the wall with a fierce press of lips.

All he could feel was the soft press against his lips, his brain freezing along with his body as his eyelids fluttered closed.

A strangled noise left the older male's throat as Yoichi began crawling over his legs, settling in his lap and pressing small hands against his chest.

Their lips broke apart as Yoichi pulled back and stared up at the older male with large doe-eyes and soft parted lips.

Shiho gasped in a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, his hands frozen at his hips on the bed as he started down at the boy.

Yoichi's cheeks flushed a pretty pink as he shifted to sit more comfortably in the older male's lap.

The pinkette choked as the motion caused an immediate redirection of bloodflow from his brain straight down to the area just above the brunette's seat.

Somehow he finally managed to find his speach.

"Y-yoichi.. What _are_ you doing?! Get off me"

The smaller boy frowned and leaned forward- subsequently brushing against the growing problem in Shiho's slacks causing the male to tense before his hands shot up to grip the boy's upper arms.

Without realizing it, the pinkette had tossed him back and Yoichi landed on his back at the foot of the bed with a startled squeak.

Shiho froze, watching the rumpled boy scramble not to fall off his bed as he began to realize he was the one who had pushed him.

"Yoichi! I, uh.. "

Shiho's eyes widened as the boy lifted up to stare at him, olive green eyes now watery and a plump lower lip quivering slightly.

 _No no no no no.._

The pinkette shot up to his knees, leaning down and reaching for the boy tentively.

"Shit- No- I didn't mean.. Are you okay?"

Yoichi sniffled and wiped at his eyes with one hand as his other kept him propped up.

He nodded his brown head slowly and Shiho could not hide how his own cheeks flushed as he bent down over the boy, somehow trying to comfort him in his own awkward way.

After a moment, the younger boy seemed to realize how close they were and immediatly reverted back to his shy demenor, blushing hotly and looking away.

"Why…"

Shiho sat back, looking down at the nervously fidgeting boy staring at the wall.

"..Why did you push me away, Kmizuki? "

The pinkette swallowed thickly, his heart beginning to beat faster at the question.

Why _did_ he push him away?

The one he had kissed first.

The one he was always watching, always protecting, always in his thoughts.

He stayed silent, not trusting anything his mind screamed for him to say in that moment and waited for Yoichi to continue speaking or change the subject.

After a minute of unsettling silence, the smaller boy sighed, sitting up straight, catching Shiho's attention out of his own thoughts.

"Answer me… Please, Shiho…"

He pushed up his glasses, straightening his shoulders as he decided the best course of action was honesty. But first…

"Why did _you_ do it?"

Yoichi finally met his gaze, eyes wide and bottom lip catching in a nervous nibbble.

"Yoichi… how do you feel about me?"

His breath caught in his chest as the younger boy reached forward, cupping the side of his cheek and answering with coy smile, cheeks pinkening as he slid closer.

He didn't hesitate this time as the soft press made his eyes close and his arms wound around the smaller boy's body.

…

"Shinoa, how many times do I gotta tell you to stop perving?!"

A small 'shhh' sound was her only answer, a finger pressed to the girl's lips as she crouched down by the door.

The blonde rolled her eyes, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips as her arm was grasped and she was tugged down to eavesdrop alongside the smaller girl.

"I don't even hear anything" she murmured, scowling at the wicked grin her friend wore as she pressed her ear against the door.

"Quiet babe, it's just getting good!"

Mitsuba flushed, choking on the nickname and was about to shove the girl before an all too familiar sound made her freeze.

The sound shouldn't be familiar to the poor virgin blonde.

But it was becoming all too normal in her world.

Though she definitely did _Not_ expect it from Kimizuki's bedroom.

Her eyes widened as a moan was heard from behind the door, breathy and sensual and oddly familiar...

A low grunt answered the noise and Mitsuba clamped her hands over her reddening face and she realized who the two disembodied voices must belong to.

 _No no no oh no no oh no!_

The blonde gasped and ripped her hands away as the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

She watched, horrified, as Shinoa pushed the door open, eyes widening at the tangle of pale limbs and lack of clothing of the pair on the bed.

"Fuck!"

It was Kimizuki's startled shout.

Shinoa giggled mirthlessly a mop of brown hair fumbled off the bed with a squeak, hitting the floor in a tangle of covers and loud thunk.

Shiho narrowed his eyes at the intruder, grabbing a pillow to place over his bare lap and sliding his glasses back on.

"What the _Hell_ , Shinoa. Get the fuck out!"

The girl had the nerve to feign innocent, crossing her arms behind her back and swaying in her spot.

"Ohoho… Did I interrupt something, Kimizuki?~"

She glanced down to see Yoichi attempting to hide himself in his burrito of blankets, his little face the same shade of Shiho's hair.

Mitsuba had scrambled behind the wall, peeking around the doorframe in horrified curiosity.

 _Shit, shit, sHIT!_ The blonde mentally screamed. _I saw his dick. I saw Kimizuki's dick. Fuck! Damn it! ...And…...Yoichi's ass...Shit!_

But she was too far in to turn back now.

"Shove it, Shinoa. I know you came in here on purpose. Now that you got an eyeful, kindly get OUT before I make you."

That only seemed to excite the girl.

Grinning wider, the petite girl hid her mouth in mock surprise.

"Oh please do, Kimizuki! I love it rough~"

She giggled and bounced away as the pillow covering the boy's lap was thrown at her head, giving her a delightful view before she turned and ran out the room.

She scooped up a seemingly unconscious Mitsuba, two streams of blood trailing down from the blonde's nose.

A wicked grin etched her lips as she sped down the hall towards her room with the incapacitated blonde in her arms.

She would be damned to be the only one not gettin' any in this house.

…

-Earlier before Shinoa's interruption-

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened or how initiated it, but the simple kiss was now far from innocent.

Shiho groaned as the brunette's slippery tongue moved against his own, the larger male's body caging in the boy underneath him.

He casually questioned how Yoichi's had become so bold, but quickly banished all reasonable doubts from his mind as he chose to live in the moment.

But to call the pinkette experienced in such things would be a bold-faced lie.

Kimuzuki was the one who broke the heated kiss, slipping his tongue back into his own mouth and slowly pulling away from the soft moist lips below.

Leaning back to look at the boy, he froze and blinked when his vision was suddenly foggy, only able to make out the outline of wild brown hair.

A gleeful laugh burst from Yoichi's throat, light and charming as he stared up into the taller boy's fogged glasses, causing a fierce blush to form on Shiho's cheeks.

"I guess it did get a little hot in here…" Yoichi murmured, flushing at his own comment.

Deciding that was enough to break the moment, the pinkette grumbled and sat back on his knees, pulling his glasses off to wipe the lenses with the bottom of his shirt.

After more than a few moments of silence, he replaced his glasses and looked down at the smaller boy who was now sitting cross-legged opposite him.

"...You never answered my question."

Yoichi perked up, cocking his head to the side as he thought over the statement.

"W-what question?"

A slender brow rose as he studied the boy.

"How you feel about me."

The brunette nervously shifted in his spot, wringing his hands in his lap.

"I thought… I showed you."

Shiho grunted his acceptance, falling back on his anxious habit of reaching up and adjusting his glasses to hide his unease.

The smaller boy's next words had his heart skipping a beat.

"Can we just… not talk about it?"

Kimuzuki froze, trying to hide the shock and hurt from showing as he studied him.

He doesn't want to talk about it?

He regrets it.

Yoichi doesn't feel the same way.

The brunette noticed his posture stiffen, maroon eyes becoming clouded, looking lost in his thoughts for an undetermined amount of time.

A shaky smile made its way to Yoichi's lips as he realized Shiho was just as nervous as he, and he decided to take the next step and show his intentions.

"What I meant is…" His olive green eyes dropped to the pinkette's lips as he drew closer. "I'm not good with words."

A feather-light kiss pressed against his mouth, shocking him out of his chaotic thoughts.

His eyes widened in astonishment as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, lips dipping lower to press against his jaw just as softly.

He thought about speaking up, asking where this was headed and if Yoichi knew what he was doing, but decided against it as the brunette pressed himself against him, leaving soft kisses down his jaw to his neck.

Yoichi stood on his knees, pulling his body against the taller male's, making soft smacks as he purposefully kissed a trail down the pale throat.

He didn't want to think about what this meant, what he was doing, only focused on feeling more of Shiho, drowning in the excitement every touch brought him.

The pinkette gingerly brought his arms up, almost cautiously circling them around Yoichi until he was loosely embracing him.

It only seemed to make the smaller boy cling closer, now snug against him until they could each feel the other's heart pounding in their chest.

The brunette paused to look up at him, eyes large and darker than normal with cheeks dusted light pink.

A large hand sliding up his spine had him trembling and the taller boy cupped the side of his cheek, holding his gaze before tilting his chin up and leaning in to capture small lips in a searing kiss.

Yoichi moaned as Shiho pressed their lips together, seemingly gaining force until he felt his back glide down to meet the bed.

The pinkette's hand slid out from under the boy, hesitating only a moment before finding the hem of the black t-shirt and gripping onto Yoichi's hip.

The brunette parted his lips and Kimuzuki showed none of his earlier shyness as he took advantage of the opening, thrusting his tongue in and swirling it around the other's.

Small hands tightened as they had never left his neck, the pinkette taking the hint and pressing his body down against the smaller one, causing a moan from both parties.

Yoichi could feel every hard plane of the sculpted body against his, slender legs spreading further so that Shiho could shift more comfortably between them.

The pinkette pulled back slightly from the kiss, their hot breath mixing together as they both panted their excitement.

Yoichi was the first to open his eyes, giggling slightly as he unlocked an arm to reach over and wipe a thumb across the fogged glasses.

A small smirk turned the corner of his mouth as Kimuzuki scowled at the inconvenient apparel and the brunette gently tugged on them until he pried the glasses off and folded them up.

Shiho blushed slightly as he squinted down at the boy, finding he could see okay as long as Yoichi was this close to his face…

Gently setting the glasses aside, he ran his hand through short pink locks a few times before his eyes were closing with another deep kiss.

It was long and sensual, slender fingers toying through soft locks and a large hand rubbing up and down heated flesh on the smaller boy's side as they took their time enjoying it.

Yoichi almost whimpered as the taller boy broke the kiss, but instead gasped as Shiho bent down to latch onto his neck.

His kisses were very different than Yoichi's had been against the other.

The pinkette nibbled down the slender neck, stopping to take in a section to bite softly and begin sucking on it.

Yoichi moaned and rolled his head to the side, allowing the other male better access as his hands trembled.

"Yoichi.." he mumbled against his throat, pausing only to move lower and scrape his teeth across the collarbone.

The brunette began squirming underneath him, a small whimper only making Kimizuki's blood boil hotter and he struggled to hold in a groan as his pants grew tighter. He bent down to rest his forehead against Yoich's shoulder, fingers tightening to grasp the slender hip as he urged his heart to stop pounding.

"S-Shio.."

He leaned back up enough to see Yoichi's face, completely pink and hot with blush and his mouth parted with his silent panting.

"I.. I um.. Wanna… Can you take your shirt off?"

The older boy felt his own face heat up as Yoichi suddenly blurt it out.

He merely nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and began sitting up slowly.

After unbuttoning and slowly letting it slide off his arms, Shiho reached down and replaced his glasses, not wanting to miss Yoichi's expression.

To his delight and embarrassment, Yoichi's greens eyes were wide and his parted lips now looked slightly more open as if he were gaping.

He didn't miss the way the smaller boy licked his lips and swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming up and down the toned muscles of his torso and long, strong arms.

The pinkette froze as Yoichi reached out and touched him, slightly shaking hands pressing against his chest, feeling how his heart was banging against his ribs.

They only stayed put a few moments before slowly sliding their way down his body to pause again on either side of his navel.

Yoichi could feel the hard muscles bunching under his hands, tightening with the contact and it was all he could do to keep from drooling at the amazing visual that was Shiho Kimiuzki.

Who would have known that all _this_ was hidden under the dark shirts the tall strategist wore.

Who would have known that Yoichi would get this turned on by his friend and teammate.

Yoichi began to lose himself in his needs, his desire to become close and feel his skin pressed further against those hard muscles.

He stripped off his shirt without a second thought, tossing it carelessly to the floor and crawled towards the taller boy on his knees.

He looked up and green locked with magenta as his hands found their way around his waist and the brunette clung to him, pressing their bare torsos together as he crossed his arms around Shiho's back.

Yoichi's head rested comfortably under Kimizuki's chin, the pinkette slowly coming out of his shock to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and close his eyes to enjoy the press of their bodies.

"Yoichi…" He murmured, burying his nose in the soft brown curls and inhaling deeply.

The smaller boy hummed happily and nuzzled against his neck, tickling his skin with his breath and causing goosebumps against his skin.

A startled yelp left the smaller male as large hands slid down and began groping his plush bottom through dark pants.

Shiho groaned as he squeezed Yoichii's ass, his dick making itself known to the smaller boy as it began pulsing and throbbing for attention.

The brunette squirmed at his kneading, brushing his own hardness against the older male's causing small moans from both.

"Is this too fast?" Shiho asked, forcing back the urge to rock his hips against the boy and rub their dicks together again. But his hands continued their groping, kneading the pliant flesh and squeezing gently as he became mesmerized by the feel.

Yoichi ducked his head, nodding into his chest and his breathing became erratic.

"N-no… That feels good."

Kimizuki took it and ran, his hands pausing to come up and find the hem of Yoichi's pants, pleased that there was just enough room to slip in, forcing a gasp from the brunette as his hands now groped his soft flesh directly.

Yoichi couldn't hold it in when a particularly forceful grope pressing their aroused flesh tight together, his head rolling back and moaning out at the friction.

Shiho ducked his head, burying his face against the exposed throat and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the tan flesh and he pulled the smaller boy against him again and groaned against him.

The smaller boy's hands migrated to the pinkette's hips, trying to force their way between their closely pressed bodies to get to his button and Shiho took that as a cue to take the next step.

He withdrew his hands from Yoichi's pants, scooting back and hastily undoing the button on his own pants and unzipping them. He stopped to remove his glasses and wipe the fog off the lenses with his fingers.

"You could just take those off.." Yoichi suggested quietly, flushing as Shiho squinted down at him as he cleaned his glasses.

"But then I can't see…" He stated, leaving off the part where he _needed_ to see. Was _desperate_ to see the rest of Yoichi's body and glasses be damned! If he would have to stop and wipe them off every time they steamed up, that was something he'd just have to live with. After this, he seriously considered getting contacts.

Yoichi giggled, bringing a hand up gently pry the glasses from his large hands and set them gently on the nightstand.

"It's okay.. You can just… get up close if you need to see…"

The smaller boy flushed hotly at his own statement, shyly looking elsewhere as he began fiddling with the button on his pants.

"Hmmm." He hummed in response, squinting before taking his word and coming in closer, spreading his knees around Yoichi's own and sitting on them.

He took the smaller male's chin in his fingers, leaning in close to study his soft face, plush pink lips, thick dark lashes and deep olive green eyes as he started back at him owlishly.

"Need help?" He murmured, smirking as his other hand came down to snag the button he was fiddling with and flipping it open.

Yoichi bit his lip and flushed, blinking his large eyes up at him before slowly shutting them as Shiho closed the gap.

Kimizuki took the bitten lip between his and gently sucked, his hand deciding to continue helping the younger male and the zipper slid down and he tugged the pants free of his hips.

The smaller boy moaned into his lips and pressed himself against him, allowing his pants to rest at his knees and wrapping his arms around the slender neck as Shiho invaded his warm mouth.

Yoichi squeaked when the pinkette suddenly snatched him up and swung him around, lowering him down until he was laying on his back with his arms still wrapped around Shiho's neck.

Without breaking the kiss, Kimizuki removed both of their pants and threw them aside, lowering himself to settle between Yoichi's bent legs as the kiss began heating up.

Yoichi was whimpering and moaning into his mouth as his tongue swirled around the smaller one, his hips rocking against Yoichi's on their own accord and their erections sliding across eachother.

Shiho broke the kiss, unwinding Yoichi's arms from him to press a hot trail of gentle kisses down his neck, leading down to his chest.

He took in every inch of exposed skin, every goosebump that formed on the heated flesh connecting with the chilled air, every breath that rose the small chest under him, as he slowly made his way down his body.

Yoichi was now panting, his back arching against the touch of soft lips and hot kisses, soft whimpers rolling from his throat that he could not control.

HIs body felt over-sensitive, over heated, but tingled at the same time.

He was painfully hard and couldn't think straight, only knowing he wanted more. More of anything Shiho would give him, anything to lessen the ache in the pit of his stomach.

Shiho unknowingly answered all his wishes, pressing heated kissed down his ribs and tight stomach to stop at the top of his green boxers, looking up at him wish hooded eye and parted lips.

Yoichi nodded and Shiho's large hands did not hesitate in coming up to slide down his remaining clothing to leave them to bunch on his thighs below the dark soft curls.

The brunette blushed hotly and was about to protest when Shihi looked down at his flushed erection, but he remembered his own statement and simply blushed deeper and nibbled his lip.

Hot palms smoothed up and down his hips on both sides, magenta eyes darkening as he studied the pinkened flesh straining out towards his chin.

The shaft suddenly pulsed, twitching as if it were demanding his attention and Shiho's right hand paused before redirecting to smooth a path over to the rosy flesh.

The brunette groaned as his dick was wrapped in a large hand, an experimental pump causing his head to roll back and a breathy moan to leave his throat.

"S-Shiho... "

Kimizuki gave the stiff member in his hand a squeeze and another pump before he decided to sit back up and pull off his boxers.

Yoichi watched him closed as he lay on his back, breathless and excited as he took in the fully nude figure of the taller boy. He was all lean muscle and hard curves, and Yoichi couldn't tear his eyes away from the large straining member that was pointing out towards him.

Shiho stayed in his place a moment, letting Yoichi watch him as he slowly leaned down and pulled the boxers the rest of the way from Yoichi's thighs and dropped them off the bed.

He crawled back over the boy, slender arms automatically locking around his neck and pulled him down as the brunette pressed their lips together.

Yoichi cried out as Kimizuki rolled his hips down, their dicks pressing together and sliding against the other in a way that almost had the smaller boy seeing stars.

He was already wound so tight, writing and squirming under Kimizuki to the point where both were panting and moaning as their needs touched and slid together.

"Kimizuki… ah… L-let me try something… Let's switch.."

The taller boy rolled them over until Yoichi was laying ontop of him, his body pressed down fully against him as the smaller boy leaned in for another kiss.

The brunette then mirrored his earlier actions, slowly inching his way down the taller body wish heated kisses, his hands making the path his lips followed until he reached Shiho's pulsing member between chiseled hips.

His breath ghosted over the length, causing Kimizuki to grit his teeth in anticipation while Yoichi looked up at hims with his large olive green eyes half lidded and darkened with lust.

Yoichi leaned in, placing a soft kiss to the head of his reddened penis that felt like a punch to the gut for the taller male.

He gasped in a breath, freezing solid at the simple contact and almost sobbing when Yoichi wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and slid the tip of his hot wet tongue across the slit.

Yoichi let out an involuntary moan as he tasted Kimizuki's precum spill out onto his tongue and drip down the head.

Shiho groaned deep and throaty as Yoichi parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, the hot cavern surrounding him with a gentle suction that had his toes curling.

Just as he was about to lose himself in the sensation, his door suddenly swung open and the last person he ever wanted to see in this blissful moment stood in the doorway, shattering all his hopes and dreams with a smug grin on her stupid face.

"Fuck!"

Yoichi heard the door open, somehow managing to rip the covers off the bed as he tumbled to the floor with a startled yelp.

He narrowed his eyes and knew without a doubt that Shinoa planned this.

 _Bitch._

oOo

Sorry for the wait!

Hope you all like ShihoxYoichi, because I definitely do!

But don't worry, there will be plenty more of MikaYuu in the future as well.

-Side note: I really like the change in dynamics in the two relationships. Like Mika and Yuu have known each other and loved each other for so long that they just explode together. In contrast, Shiho and Yoichi are just now figuring things out. Shiho has known he's had feelings for Yoichi, but he's cautious. Yoichi is shy and is just starting to figure out his feelings and what he wants. They are just slowly feeling things out-

Let me know what you think of this new development!

Thanks for reading! Until next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Trust Pt 7**

If you haven't noticed, I tend to go back and forth between scenes. Hopefully it doesn't get too confusing.

A little late, but I do not own Owari no Seraph or the characters. This story alone is my creation.

Enjoy

oOo

-Shortly after the 'peeping tom incident' in Kimizuki's room-

Honestly, the soft moan the blonde made as her brows furrowed with eyes scrunched closed was just too precious.

Shinoa did not let the fact that Mitsuba was still unconscious faze her one bit as she reached for the busty blonde, peeling open the top of the snug shirt at the first button and grinning like a madwoman.

Mitsuba murmured in her sleep, rolling her head to the side as her arms stretched out wide on Shinoa's bed where she lay splayed out.

"Oh Mitsu-chann~" Shinoa hummed joyfully, tugging on the second button with determination,

"Wakey wakey! You have blood on your shirt and need to change~"

The blonde girl's brows furrowed, her lips pulling down into a cute scowl at Shinoa's loud voice but she merely grumbled, turning her head to the side.

Shinoa hummed to herself, shrugging as she undid the second button and let her fingers slide down to the third.

She paused when a very naughty thought crossed her mind, reaching back to her skirt and taking out her cellphone to flip it open.

Where the petite woman stored that device without any pockets was her secret alone.

"Eheheheh…"

Mitsuba's eyes clenched shut tightly after a flash of light almost disturbed her sleep, and with a low clicking sound, Shinoa examined her prize.

Oh, she was going to keep this pic forever.

She examined the screen of her phone excitedly, noticing how the angle captured the blonde's ample cleavage _just right._

She took another, just of the blonde's sleeping face and this time the flash caused a groan from sleeping beauty.

Shinoa quickly hid her phone, not willing to get caught and forced to delete the pics and stopped to smirk down at the girl under her.

As she watched Mitsuba's lips gently part in her sleep, soft breaths coming out, her wicked smirk melted to a gentle smile.

' _Oh Mitsu…'_

She reached out and carded her fingers through blonde bangs, sweeping them gently away from her soft forehead and her heart swelled as she gazed at the blonde fondly.

Suddenly the other woman gasped, her head rolling to the other side as her breath quickened.

"Sh…. Shi...noa.."

The lavender-haired girl's eyes widened and she froze at her name.

Again.

"Shinoa…."

She licked her suddenly dry lips, daring to bring herself closer to the side of Mitsuba's face to whisper back a soft "what?"

"..."

"Get…"

Shinoa was now bracing her arms on either side of the girl, edging closer and closer to hear what she would say next.

Mitsuba sighed before her brows furrowed and she frowned.

"Get off me, you pervert."

The smaller girl froze over her, blinking slowly as she realized Mitsuba's breathing had become more regular and the girl peeked her eyes open.

I terrifying grin crept onto her face as she pulled back and lifted up her arms towards the blonde.

Mitsuba glared as she noticed Shinao's hands were making exaggerated groping gestures.

"Oh ho ho~ I'll get off alright."

…

Yoichi gathered up his scattered clothing, hurriedly dressing as Shiho merely hung his head and sighed heavily.

By the time he looked up, Yoichi was fully dressed and sitting on the very edge of his bed, trying to fix his wild brown hair with a deep blush on his cheeks.

"S-Sorry!" The smaller boy squeaked, nervously wringing his hands in his lap before shyly peeking up at his teammate.

Kimizuki merely arched a brow, adjusting the pillow over his lap as he tried to dissuade himself from running after Shinoa and strangling her for ruining everything.

The movement caught Yoichi's attention and his face flushed a deep red as he tore his eyes up and away from Shiho's mostly nude body.

"I-I should go… I have um.. things I need to do… Yuu would be mad at me if I don't finish the laundry…"

Shiho watched sadly as the boy continued his nervous rambling, making his way to the door before bowing with another "sorry" and slipping out into the hall.

He let his body fall back onto the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as he tried to wrap his head around the whole thing.

He didn't feel a bit of regret though.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to calm his anger at Shinoa down as his mind wondered how Yoichi was feeling.

He lost himself in thought for a few minutes, but an insistent throbbing kept demanding his attention.

Sighing again, he stood and tossed the (now slightly damp) pillow aside and made his way to his adjoining bathroom intent on a cold shower.

He shut the door, stopping to look in the mirror above the sink before going closer and staring at his reflection.

Shiho looked into his own eyes, asking himself what he wanted and what he was planning to do to achieve it.

Yoichi.

The last hour has confirmed his feelings if not strengthened them.

How does Yoichi feel?

Was he just testing it out?

How would he react when he goes back to his own room and calms down?

Shiho shook his head, trying to clear out the worry that suddenly gripped him and reminded himself that Yoichi had done things back.

Yoichi wanted it.

Kimizuki's dick pulsed strongly as he stepped into the shower, turning it on hot and leaning against cool tiles as the water washed down his body.

Fuck it.

He was gripping his cock, head rolling back and breathing becoming harsh before he even began pumping, thinking back through the entire encounter in great detail.

How Yoichi had kissed him, pressed against him. How he had sat in his lap. _Fuck_ how his ass felt as it pressed down in his lap. Then the noises Yoichi made. The breathy moans and whimpers as they kissed and touched and the bare skin touched.

Shiho didn't bother with actually showering, his large hand now clenched tightly in a fist around his aching cock as he stroked himself slowly.

Magenta eyes stared unseeingly up at the ceiling as he remembered the feel of Yoichi's soft ass in his palms, the sound of his name as it fell from plump lips and he pressed their stiff needs together.

He was panting harshly now, eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared. His hand jerked around his dick quickly now, almost frantically as he continued to daydream.

Yoichi's perfect, softer body under his hands and lips, how he would squirm and arch under him. His voice. How the smaller male's dick felt in his hand and how the head felt in his mouth.. Soft but strong. And _oh Kami,_ how _His_ dick felt in _Yoichi's_ mouth..

Shiho gasped and his legs locked as his arm gave a few final tugs, his mind now _screaming_ Yoichi's name as he hit his high, hot cum spurting out against his abs.

His breathing was harsh and burned his throat as he slumped against further against the tiles, the hot water rinsing his seed away and the slippery wall supporting his weight.

His eyes peeked open as his mind began to clear, watching the steam rise to the ceiling and curl over the top of the shower curtain with a heavy sigh.

' _I just hope this doesn't make things awkward with us now…'_

He stayed under the hot spray until it began to turn cold, taking his cue to get out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Pulling on his (fogging) glasses, he opened the door and wiped at them as he blindly made his way through the room and sat heavily on his bed, scrubbing his hands through his shirt wet locks.

"Yoichi.." He whispered softly, bending in half to hold his head in his hands and bracing his elbows on his knees.

' _Please don't hate me.'_

…

Mika sighed, pulling a grumbling Yuu behind himself down the hall with an unseen amused smirk.

He easily ignored the ranting raven with his chants of "I'm gonna _Kill_ her" and grumbles of "What does she mean by I'm the bottom" as he intertwined their fingers and hummed happily.

As the finally made it to Yuu's bedroom, the raven seemed to come to his sensed and snatched his hand away and crossed his arms.

"Hey, this is _your_ fault, ya know!"

Ruby eyes blinked innocently down at the fuming jade that locked with his.

Mika smiled pleasantly, opening the door and gesturing for Yuu to enter first before following him in and to the bed.

"What did _I_ do, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu 'humph'ed and crossed his leg over his knee as he scowled at him.

"You know what you did! You kept.. _Feeling me up_ at the table. Infront of everybody! You made it so obvious!"

Mika tilted his head, smirking as his hand was swatted away after he had smoothed the bangs out of Yuu's pretty eyes.

"Oh, come on Yuu-chan" He pouted, "I'm not allowed to show my affection for you outside of this room? Are you trying to hide it?"

A look of shock passed through Yuu's eyes before his face flushed and he looked away grumpily.

"I never said that.." He grumbled, feeling slightly guilty at being accused of wanting to hide anything. "I just- you _know_ how much they like to pry and tease me about everything!"

Mika couldn't help the small chuckle that left him as he pulled the boy to him and wrapped his arms around tight shoulders.

The blonde inhaled deeply and nearly purred against the nape of his lover's neck as he got a good whiff of Yuu's personal fragrance.

Yuichiro made a choking noise as Mika's tongue slid against his neck, struggling to free himself from the vampire's strong hold.

"M-Mika! Quit it, I'm mad at you!"

The blonde grinned against his throat and nosed the fine hairs at the base of the boy's neck as the raven's squirming went right to his dick.

"Hehe.. You won't be mad for long~"

"S-stop it! Hey, don't grab there!"

"But it's so nice and soft!"

"Ugh, I'm seriou- HEY"

"Mmmm. Get undressed, Yuu-chan."

"What-no- MIKA YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

…

The blonde sighed, his cheek stinging as an irritated Yuu turned his back on him and pulled the covers up to his shoulder.

How was Mika supposed to know that spot was still apparently ( _extremely)_ sore?

Vampires never really got sore. And besides, he had never had anything shoved up _his_ bottom before so again, how was he supposed to know?!

Mika sat at the edge of the bed facing the door, looking over his shoulder at the brooding raven once more and noticing his emerald eyes were shut.

He quickly got up, moving around to the other side of the bed to stand in front of Yuu.

Using his vampire speed to his advantage, the blonde zipped in and pecked his lover on the lips, jumping away as the moody boy growled and threw a punch at where he had been standing.

Mika merely smiled, sticking his tongue out as Yuu's eyes peeked up at him and gave the boy a sexy smirk as the returning blush.

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan. I'll see you in the morning!"

Yuu wrinkled his nose at the sickly- sweet tone of voice before huffing and letting a small smile form on his lips.

"Nite, Mika."

The vampire hummed happily as he left the room, headed down the hall in the opposite direction of his own room.

He smirked as he neared the room that smelled like the purple-haired headache, knowing she would have exactly what he was looking for.

…

Ten minutes later and Shinoa's room as been thoroughly taken apart (figuratively speaking).

Mika's brow scrunched in irritation.

' _Where is it?'_

He was so lost in concentration that he nearly jumped out of his skin when small hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"Gah!"

A mischievous giggle told him he had been caught by the girl herself, but he refused to let himself become embarrassed.

Shinoa was on her tippy-toes, her arms stretching so that she could reach the vampire's eyes as she covered them and grinned as she managed to sneak up on him.

"What are you doing in my room, Mika-kun~" She sung, her wrists being gripped snugly and hands removed from his eyes.

Shinoa yanked her arms free and skipped around to stand in front of the blonde, looking up at him smugly as he straightened and stared down at her.

"Looking for my porn stash, hmm? Sorry, I don't have any naughty pics of Yuu-kun for you to steal~"

His cheeks pinkened as she wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

He fought it down, clearing his throat and attempting to _act_ like a vampire who was superior in strength and class- until the petite woman was suddenly invading his space.

The vampire gave an uncharastically startled yelp at the small woman's proximity caused him to step back and lose his balance, tripping over nothing and landing hard on his ass.

Shinoa stepped forward, her legs spread and her feet planted on either side of his legs, standing over him with the back of her hand over her mouth as she gave a mirthful evil laugh.

"OH HO HO HO HO! CAUGHT RED HANDED!"

Mika grumbled and quickly slid away and stood up, glaring at her over his shoulder before high-tailing it down the halls.

' _Wellp. I just made a huge fool of myself.'_

…

Thankfully, he managed to regain his stealth and this time _not_ be caught snooping as he finished with Yoichi's and Mitsuba's rooms.

I helped those two seemed to be in the other part of the compound, finishing chores or whatever it is that humans usually do.

Mika neared the last bedroom, hoping that he could find what he was searching for in there but honestly not expecting much.

He didn't think Kimizuki was the type to have such a thing.

He cracked open the door, having heard the running water in the adjoining bathroom and guessing correctly that the man would not be in there at the moment.

Silently opening and closing the bedroom door, he stood in the middle of the room and looked it over.

His nose twitched.

It smelled kind of weird in there.. He could smell that Yoichi had been in here not too long ago. And while the room didnt actually smell like sex….

A low groan caught his attention, his ears straining until he could now hear the soft uneven gasps under the spray of the shower.

He sniffed again, telling that only Shiho's scent was coming from the bathroom but tensing as he smelled the lust and excitement mixing in.

Mika shook his head, trying to focus on his task as he took silent steps towards the dresser against the wall.

A few minutes of sifting through the boy's dresser-moving around clothes, finding a small box full of earrings, raising an inquisitive brow at polaroid photo of Yoichi (what an odd place for that) in the boy's sock drawer- and Mika was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the sounds and smells from the bathroom.

He cursed his vampire senses, wishing he didn't hear how Kimizuki was gasping, moaning, and making slippery sounds that were _not affecting him at all._

Mika cringed as he strode over to the bedside table to look through its drawers, his pants causing uncomfortable friction against the erection he was trying to pretend didn't exist.

He couldn't help but feel guilty that his body was reacting to someone else.

Trying to rationalize it as just the disembodied sounds and smells affecting him, Mika shoved open the next drawer and his eyes widened when he finally found it.

Yes, this is it!

Snatching it up quickly just as he heard the shower shut off, the blonde silently shot across the room and reached for the door.

He turned to shut it and caught a glimpse of Shiho's tall lean torso, gulping as his eyes automatically scanned over the exposed skin as it took in every cut and angle.

He slammed his eyes shut, not even making a noise as the door closed and he tore down the hallway at a dead sprint.

' _Damnit. What's wrong with me? I only have eyes for Yuu-chan. Yuu… forgive me.'_

…

Slipping into the room as silently as a ninja, Mika put the item he stole in Yuu's side-table, watching as the raven's chest gently rose and fell.

Mika looked down at the bulge in his white slacks, sighing as he looked back up at Yuu's sleeping face and resigning himself to just _sleeping_ his love.

He climbed into the bed, taking precaution not to wake the raven and turned on his side to merely watch him, propped up on an elbow looking down at Yuu's softened expression.

Mika smiled at the other boy before leaning in a pressing a whisper of a kiss to his tanned cheek.

He settled down next to him, taking a hand in his own as he closed his eyes and willed himself into a short sleep.

' _Yes. Only Yuu-chan can make me feel this way'._

…

Yoichi leaned back against the wall, panting lightly as he let it hold him up.

He had almost had sex with Shiho.

The brunette could feel his cheeks heating up and he clasped his hand over his mouth to hide a shaky smile.

' _What am I doing? Why did I run out like that?'_

Inwardly, Yoichi knew the answer.

They had gotten caught. They were forced to stop and his brain had come back to him in that short time, questioning him about what he was doing and how it would affect everything.

He could have ruined everything.

But somehow, he could not bring himself to feel bad about it. Everything about what had happened felt _good._

So then why did he suddenly freak out and run away?

Yoichi found himself mindlessly walking through the halls, lost in thought and his mind kept wandering back to Shiho.

' _Shiho…. '_

A loud _thud_ caused him to jolt, his mind coming out of his thoughts as he blinked and turned towards the door that he was passing.

He stepped closer to the door, scrunching his brow as he heard shuffling and other muffled sounds coming from within.

There was a loud _snap_ and a pained cry that had him reaching for the door, throwing it open as he head Mitsuba's voice without clearly thinking it through.

The boy was frozen -a deer in the headlights- as two sets of eyes shot up to lock on his large olive ones.

Yoichi's mouth opened but no words came out, his face turning three shades of pink as he registered just what he had stumbled in on.

Shinoa's panties was the first thing he saw.

The girl was on hands and knees, bent over on the bed with her bottom in the air, pink panties on display for the world to see and seemingly _right in Yoichi's face._

Her shirt rode up a little and her skirt was missing and he couldn't help but think her silk undies hugged her ass just right.

His eyes then darted down, taking in the was she was hovering over the other girl -Mitsuba- AND _OH MY KAMI, WHERE WAS HER SHIRT?!_

Yoichi let out a strangled sound as his eyes (of their own accord) took in Mitsuba's exposed chest, her full-rounded breasts peaked with stiff rose-colored nipples as Shinoa's chin hovered over them.

The girls were frozen, neither able to even _say_ anything as Yoichi stood there staring at them.

Shinoa's fingers still pinched the elastic of Mitsuba's white underwear where she had just pulled and snapped it on the girl's hip.

He suddenly felt wayy too hot.

Yoichi's eyes began to spin in pinwheels and he became dizzy, feeling as his soul left his body and he swayed in his spot.

His ears steamed with an audible _pop_ and his his noodle-legs betrayed him.

He hit the ground in a puddle of blood.

…

"Yoichi! Yoichi!"

Bleary olive-green peeked open and focused on the large tomato hovering over him.

He squinted until blonde pigtails came into view and realized the tomato was actually Mitsuba's _face._

He shot upright, nearly banging their heads together and Mitsuba was forced to jump back and she stood over him.

He realized he was on a bed and looked around to see it was Shinoa's room, the girl in question sitting a foot away at the edge of the bed and grinning almost shyly over at him.

Both girls were thankfully clothed.

"H-hey guys…" Yoichi said nervously, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks pinkened when he remembered (in detail) what he had saw.

"Hey.."

Mitsuba was looking at the floor, her face beat red and hands wringing anxiously together infront of her.

A snicker caught their attention and both of them turned towards Shinoa to see a wicked grin now on her lips.

"Yoichi-kun, I'm starting to think you walked in on purpose" She giggled, waggling her eyebrows as she eyed his blush, "Ya know, as payback?"

Yoichi sputtered and Mitsuba made an angry noise in the back of her throat as she covered her face in her hands.

Mitsuba was trying to forget _that_ image from her mind.

"N-no Shinoa-san! I didn't… I… Mitsuba sounded hurt and I.." He trailed off, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and not even so sure of his motives for barging in.

"Ehehe. It's okay, Yoichi-kun. Just as long as you keep this our little secret."

She winked at him and he looked away with a blush and nodded mutely.

"Actually," Shinoa continued, "I have something for you to make _sure_ you keep quiet."

The brunette's eyes widened and shot back at the girl just as she stood and up turned her back on them, her hands clasped together behind her back innocently as she hummed to herself.

"W-what? You have something?"

"Blackmail" Mitsuba murmured, not sure weather to curse Shinoa for using such a lowly tactic or thank her since this little tryst getting out to the others would be terribly embarrassing.

Shinoa simply shrugged, grinning over her shoulder at them both.

"You'll see." She turned back and locked eyes with Yoichi, pressing a finger to her lips and winking before walking over to take Mitsuba's hand.

"Now, I'll have to ask you to leave, Yoichi-kun."

Her voice dropped suggestively.

"Unless you want another show."

"..."

A whoosh of air and Yoichi was gone, not having even bothered to stop to close the door.

Shinoa chuckled mirthlessly before turning back to her blonde teammate and eyeing her hungrily.

"Sooo, where were we?"

oOo

Hey guys, I'm back!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter hehe.

It actually took so long because I would start writing and kept getting interrupted. So this was actually written in about four different pieces. And pretty much once I get interrupted, I loose it and can't keep writing. :/

P.s. Yuri really isn't my thing so there won't be much detail to the ShinoaxMitsuba stuff.

P.P.s. Did anyone guess what Mika was looking for? ;)

But, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
